A lo que nos lleve el destino
by UkloveY
Summary: Miyuki y Watanabe son pareja desde hace un tiempo, luego cuando Sawamura entra a la preparatoria de Seidou, sus sentimientos empiezan a confundirse. ¿ Miyuki x Watanabe ? ¿ Miyuki x Sawamura ? ¿ Chris x Sawamura ?
1. Chapter 1

"¡Eres el mejor!, por eso te adoro" le decía el talentoso catcher de Seidou, al no tan talentoso jugador del tercer equipo, Watanabe Hisashi. Pasaban una tarde juntos como era de costumbre, todo el equipo sabía el tipo de relación que manejaban y realmente no los molestaban (ha de ser porque no eran los únicos chicos con ese tipo de preferencias).

Llevaban cerca de un año saliendo, tenían muchas cosas en común, sus personalidades eran también similares por lo que desde un inicio tuvieron una conexión mágica. Nunca antes habían peleado, era una perfecta pareja. Ambos apuestos, pelicafés, deportistas; juntos emanaban una armonía que cualquiera hubiera deseado.

Su segundo año de preparatoria estaba iniciando, ahora podrían estar más tiempo unidos. "Mañana llegan nuevos postulantes al equipo... espero que ninguno de ellos te llame la atención... quiero que solo me veas a mí" envió por mensaje el más bajo, en broma.

"¿Pero qué dices? No soy gay... bueno, me gustas tú, pero fuera de eso no me interesan los hombres, ya sabes de lo que hablo. Mejor prepárate para subir de equipo, es un poco complicado estar separados, no podemos entrenar juntos jaja. Pd: te quiero, buenas noches", respondió el de gafas.

La mañana había llegado y al catcher se le había hecho tarde por estar viendo unos vídeos, se alistó lo más rápido que pudo y salió. Al llegar al campo notó que el entrenador ya había hecho las filas, parecía imposible meterse sin que nadie lo notara, hasta que se dio cuenta que no era el único idiota que necesitaba colarse.

Vio a un chico pelicafé agachado observando la situación aunque se le notaba un tanto alterado, por lo que lentamente se le acercó, cuando éste se volteó sus miradas se quedaron conectadas por unos segundos. En ese instante se acordó "Este chico...creo que fue con quién hice batería hace unos meses" antes de poder acordarse totalmente, el contrario gritó "¡AH! ¡MIYUKI KAZUYA!".

Y desde ese entonces, tuvo que aprender a convivir con Sawamura...

"Miyuki, ¿crees que puedes venir más tarde a mi habitación?" decía un mensaje de texto enviado por su novio. Sabía que esas oportunidades de quedarse a solas con Watanabe no debían desaprovecharse, "Claro, iré a caminar y luego voy" contestó.

Se puso de pie y salió, quería dar una vuelta por mientras para no parecer tan ansioso. En el camino se topó con el escandaloso pitcher, quién le rogó que atrapara sus lanzamientos; como quería hacer tiempo accedió.

Estuvieron un rato en la sala de práctica, hasta que el de gafas se percató de la hora, ya habían pasado treinta minutos. Así que se dispuso a irse. "¿¡Eh!? ¿Ya acabamos? Aún tengo mucha energía" reclamó el menor.

"Si, tengo unas cosas que hacer. Mejor vete a dormir, sino te dormirás en clase, nos vemos", se despidió el de gafas. Ya había llegado el momento más anhelado, se apresuró y llegó a donde su amado. Tocó la puerta y rápidamente le fue abierta.

"Pasa, mis compañeros se acaban de ir, pienso que lo hicieron al propio pero en realidad no importa" dijo el más bajo mientras miraba pícaramente a su novio, incitándolo a besarlo.

"Pues deberíamos de agradecerles" contestó el más alto entrando en la habitación, cerró la puerta y tomó con ambas manos la espalda del contrario. Sus labios se juntaron lentamente, de forma paulatina se profundizaron.

A pesar de la inocente apariencia de Watanabe, éste era todo un bribón. Con su boca recorría la oreja y el cuello de su pareja, pero rápidamente el contrario bajó sus manos al trasero, proporcionándole suaves masajes.

Posterior el de gafas metió una mano debajo de la camisa del más bajo jugueteando con los pezones y haciéndolo gemir. "M-Miyuki..." decía entre respiraciones agitadas. Pero Nabe no quería quedarse atrás, así que desabrochó los pantalones del catcher y antes de meter su mano la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

La pareja alarmada se arregló lo más rápido posible. "Perdón Nabe, olvidé mi celular" dijo su entrometido compañero de habitación, quién se sintió bastante incómodo por haber interrumpido la acción, por lo que entró y salió a toda velocidad.

La atmósfera posterior fue un tanto rara. "Emm...creo que debería irme, ya es un poco tarde y tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes de dormir" dijo el de gafas un poco tenso, pero luego soltó una de sus típicas risas.

"Está bien Miyuki, perdón por lo de mi compañero, te juro que lo voy a hacer arrepentirse. Yo también tengo que dormir, nos vemos mañana. Te quiero" respondió el más bajo con una sonrisa. A pesar de haber sido interrumpidos, ninguno estaba peculiarmente enfadado.

Se dieron un beso y se despidieron, en parte ya estaban acostumbrados, no era la primera vez que los interrumpían, así que esas cosas ya no les causaba particular estrés.

Habían pasado ya unos seis meses desde que el año escolar había iniciado. Y aún Watanabe no había entrado al primer equipo, para él resultaba tan frustrante que decidió dejar de ser jugador y pasó a ser el manager. Le era difícil ver como el de gafas pasaba tanto tiempo entrenando, en específico con los pitchers, por lo que pensó que al estar en esa posición podrían estar más tiempo juntos.

"¿Vamos a algún lado este fin de semana?", "Veámonos junto a la máquina expendedora", "Salgamos a ver las estrellas", todas estas propuestas habían sido rechazadas porque Miyuki ya tenía planes.

"Perdón, pronto comenzará el torneo, así que es necesario entrenar el triple" era lo que siempre contestaba el de gafas.

"Miyuki-senpai... ¿es cierto que tú y Watanabe-senpai están saliendo?, desde hace un tiempo he escuchado esos rumores..., ¡b-bueno no es obligatorio que m-me respondas!" preguntó el menor apartando la mirada, con su rostro levemente ruborizado.

El más alto se sorprendió por la pregunta, era el primero que se lo decía directamente, se encontraba feliz así que sin problemas le respondió "Sí, estamos saliendo desde hace un año y medio".

"¡AH! ¡YA VEO! ¡ME ALEGRO! ¡HAHAHA!" gritó el pitcher. En su rostro se dibujó una gran sonrisa forzada, tras la cual intentaba ocultar el sonido de su corazón partiéndose en pedazos.


	2. Capítulo 2 - Confusión

Aquel tan animado pitcher, él que solía gritar con todas sus fuerzas últimamente parecía un poco decaído, no era fácil de notar. Pero había una persona capaz de percatarse de esto, alguien que de forma discreta tenía sus ojos puestos en él.

Sawamura actuaba relativamente igual que siempre, tan solo se encontraba un tanto distraído. Su senpai no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados así que le propuso verse en la noche en la sala de prácticas para "atrapar sus lanzamientos", aunque sus motivos eran más profundos.

El menor encantado aceptó. Al llegar la hora ambos se encontraron, "¡Gracias por dejarme entrenar contigo Chris-senpai!", corrió emocionado hacia la canasta de pelotas.

"...Espera Sawamura, antes de practicar quisiera hablar contigo" dijo sentándose en una de las bancas que se encontraban allí "ven y siéntate, hay que aprovechar ahora que estamos solos".

Al pitcher ese comportamiento le pareció inusual en su admirado senpai, de pronto su estómago empezó a dolerle, estaba nervioso, no tenía idea de que iba a suceder. Sin rechistar obedeció y se sentó. "¿Qué sucede?, ¿He hecho algo mal?, ¿¡Me vas a regañar!?" preguntó preocupado.

El mayor se quedó fijamente sumido en los ojos dorados del más bajo, como si estuviera escaneándolo. Esto ponía aún más nervioso al pitcher, quién tomó una postura tensa, "¿Q-qué p-pasa Chris-senpai?... ¿h-hice algo tan m-malo?" preguntó tragando saliva, cada segundo que pasaba era más incómodo.

"¿Quieres salir conmigo?", la pregunta le tomó desprevenido. Pensó en todo tipo de cosas, pero nunca en eso.

"...¿P-pero qué dices?, creo que me tengo que ir… no puedo entender bien lo que está pasando…perdona" respondió el confundido kohai, su rostro estaba enrojecido, deseaba alejarse corriendo. Pero antes de que esto fuera posible su mano fue sujetada.

"No huyas, hablo en serio. Te he notado diferente, no sé con certeza a que se deba…tiene que ver con Miyuki ¿cierto?" dijo el mayor con su usual rostro serio. Él ya sabía que a Sawamura le gustaba el cátcher, fue por esa misma razón que a pesar de todo le confesó sus sentimientos. Debía alejar del dolor a la persona que tanto quería.

"¡Pero!... a mí…emm, no puedo salir contigo Chris-senpai" respondió con aflicción "…me gusta otra persona" estas palabras fueron difíciles de pronunciar, admiraba con todo su corazón al más alto, pero sabía la diferencia entre el amor y la admiración. Si salía con él sería sólo por capricho y no tenía las intenciones de herir a su senpai.

"Eso ya lo sé" respondió Chris, el pitcher levantó la mirada un poco pasmado. "¿Miyuki, cierto?" preguntó suspirando "Bien sabes que él está con Watanabe desde hace un tiempo, son una pareja ideal, no parece que exista algo que los pueda separar. Pero aun así tú sigues queriéndolo y eso sólo te va a hacer daño…yo…sólo quiero ver esa sonrisa de antes, me gustaría ayudarte a olvidar lo que te atormenta".

"¡No puedo hacer eso! Eso también sería malo para ti… en serio, ¿crees que vas a estar bien conmigo, incluso cuando yo no siento lo mismo?" preguntó aferrándose de la camisa del contrario intentando contener las lágrimas. Le alegraba saber que había alguien que lo quería tanto como él quería a Miyuki y a la misma vez maldecía a su corazón por equivocarse de persona.

"No hay problema, podemos probar…y si realmente no te llegas a enamorar de mí, estaré de acuerdo con que terminemos, después de todo soy yo el que te está proponiendo esto" añadió el mayor con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Su corazón y pensamientos estaban hechos un desorden, así que sin más aceptó.

Un nuevo día había iniciado, a partir de hoy Sawamura se esforzaría por cambiar muchas cosas. "…Ahora que me pongo a pensar bien, ¿qué rayos debo hacer? Chris-senpai y yo estamos saliendo, pero no tengo idea de que tengo que hacer…Creo que sería bueno comenzar con un mensaje de buenos días" pensó mientras buscaba su celular, cuando se percató que Kuramochi lo tenía (como de costumbre).

"¡WAH! ¿¡Q-QUÉ HACES!?" gritó cayendo de la cama, "¡Dámelo!". El peliverde lo miró con una expresión difícil de descifrar "¡Toma! …y no grites desde temprano" dijo saliendo de la habitación.

"¿Qué diablos le pasa?... parecía molesto", miró a su celular y tenía un mensaje de Chris, no había nada raro escrito, tan solo era un –Buenos días, esfuérzate hoy también-, ahora el pobre pitcher estaba más confundido. Decidió no tomarle mucha importancia, en un rato se le iba a pasar.

El resto del día transcurría de forma normal, Nabe y Miyuki no habían tenido tiempo para estar juntos, para suerte del pitcher.

"Bien ahora vayan a hacer práctica de bateo, menos los pitchers. Ustedes vendrán conmigo" ordenó el nuevo capitán de Seidou. Se dirigieron a la zona de lanzamientos, primero lanzó Kawakami, luego Furuya; estuvieron así un rato.

"Ustedes pueden ir a batear, y tú, Sawamura, quiero ver como te va con el nuevo lanzamiento que has estado practicando, sería bueno perfeccionarlo antes del torneo" propuso el de gafas.

"No puede ser…intento alejarme de este tipo y justo al día siguiente me tengo que quedar solo con él… me gusta estar así… pero a la vez duele un poco, porque sé que no me va a decir algo como –Sawamura, la verdad es que ahora te quiero a ti- … diablos" pensaba tras su serio rostro.

"¿Qué pasa? Hoy estás tenso y menos escandaloso, deberías de actuar así más seguido" añadió el cátcher, vaya que era bueno para decir cosas indebidas. "Sé que te sientes más cómodo haciendo este lanzamiento con Chris-senpai, pero el día del partido yo seré quién atrapará".

El pitcher se estaba empezando lentamente a irritar, preferiría permanecer castigado corriendo, eso sería más fácil que tener que soportar esos sentimientos que querían explotarle el corazón.

"¡Nabe, aquí hay un asiento!" señalaba el de gafas alegremente. "Hola Miyuki, qué día tan ocupado pensé que no podríamos hablar" respondió sonriendo el más bajo.

"Hoy podemos salir a caminar un rato, ¿te parece?" sugería el cátcher. "Claro, ya extrañaba caminar contigo en la noche".

El pitcher no podía parar de observar la escena melosa, "¡Mierda! Apenas ayer empecé a salir con Chris-senpai, pero hoy nisiquiera nos hemos visto y tampoco hemos hablado más por textos… sé que está en tercero y que pasa ocupado con la preparación para los exámenes de la universidad, pero él usualmente va a los entrenamientos a tomar notas y a hacer correcciones… aunque ya para eso está Watanabe-senpai...¡argh!" su cabeza estaba en conflicto de pensamientos.

Hablando del rey de Roma justo en ese instante Chris entró al comedor, buscó a Sawamura y cuando lo encontró se sentó junto a él. "Perdona, hoy estuve muy ocupado. Mañana salgo temprano ¿quisieras hacer algo?".

El pitcher estaba muy nervioso, jamás había tenido novia, así que no sabía como debía de actuar. Su rostro estaba más enrojecido que nunca "emm…no sé… lo que tú quieras está bien p-para mí".

El mayor le miró gracioso, estaba complacido de ver la reacción que causaba en él. "Tengo unas entradas para ir a ver el partido de los Yomiuri Giants" añadió.

"¡WOAH! ¿¡En serio!? ¡Vamos!" respondió desbordante de felicidad, en ese instante logró olvidar sus nervios y aquel dolor que insistía en perforar su pecho.

"¿Te diste cuenta?, al parecer Sawamura y Chris-senpai van a ir ver un partido de los Yomiuri Giants" dijo el peliverde.

"¡Qué suerte! Moriría por ver un partido de ellos en vivo, nunca he podido ir y eso que soy de Tokio" respondió el de gafas "Me hubiera gustado ir, pero ya gasté el dinero que me quedaba".

"¡No seas tan idiota Miyuki!, ellos van a ir juntos, será como una cita. Tal vez ellos estén saliendo" dijo cabreado, puesto que el cátcher no había logrado comprender su indirecta.

"¿Saliendo, dices? Haha no lo creo, Chris-senpai es muy serio como para poder salir con un tipo tan escandaloso, inquieto e inmaduro como Sawamura. ¿Estás alucinado o algo por el estilo?" dijo burlón el pelicafé.

"…Ustedes dos me vuelven loco, no puedo creer lo imbéciles que son. Sólo quería que supieras eso, tú sabrás que hacer con lo que te dije, me voy a dormir" se despidió extenuado el peliverde.

"Haha… pero qué cosas dice, ¿Saliendo?...¿Será cierto?..." se cuestionaba el confundido de Miyuki.


	3. Capítulo 3 - Citas

El día de la cita había llegado, el emocionado pitcher se terminaba de arreglar, ya se había cambiado por lo menos cinco veces de atuendo, nunca antes pensó que un día se preocuparía por esas pequeñeces.

Se sentía un poco ridículo al notar el comportamiento tan extraño que estaba teniendo. Así que procedió a lavarse los dientes y salir de la habitación. El peliverde no le tomó importancia, por lo que se hizo el dormido.

"¡Buenos días Chris-senpai! ¿Te hice esperar mucho?" preguntó el menor entre jadeos, puesto que había notado a la distancia que el cátcher ya había llegado y se vino corriendo.

"Buenos días Sawamura, no te preocupes acabo de llegar" respondió el mayor quién lentamente se acercó a la mejilla del contrario "¿Puedo besarte aquí?".

El carmín recorrió por completo el rostro del menor, aunque lo intentó disimular "¡Pero alguien nos podría ver!" dijo en su defensa, ya que se encontraban en la estación de buses al frente de los dormitorios. Y su corazón no estaba preparado, ni siquiera para algo tan simple como recibir un beso en la mejilla.

Sentía que si hacía eso estaría traicionando sus sentimientos por Miyuki e ilusionando a Chris. Probablemente más adelante le daría el permiso, pero por ahora le era imposible acceder.

"Hmm ya veo, creo que tienes razón" respondió el cátcher. El bus llegó y lo abordaron. "¿Al menos aquí puedo tomar tu mano?, tranquilo a esta hora casi no hay nadie y tampoco creo que nos vean" sugirió el mayor, realizando la acción para la cual había pedido permiso.

"E-está bien…" dijo el pequeño muriendo de vergüenza, a pesar de que no era Miyuki, sus mejillas no dejaban esa tonalidad rojiza y tampoco podía parar de hacer aquel adorable rostro con el cual Chris se iba deleitando en el camino.

Al llegar a su destino la emoción fue incontenible "¡Mira Chris-senpai! ¡Este estadio es enorme!" dijo con asombro "¡No puedo creer que esté aquí!, ¿Cómo fue que conseguiste las entradas?, deben de ser muy costosas".

"Un jugador se las regaló a mi padre y él me las dio a mí" dijo el mayor. Entraron tomaron asiento y disfrutaron del partido. Chris y el resto del público tuvieron que aguantarse el griterío que Sawamura producía por sí solo, parecía un niño.

El más alto se sentía muy alegre de ver que su novio ya no estaba tenso, al contrario, ahora estaba actuando como siempre.

El partido llegó a su fin, "¡Fue genial! ¡Muchas gracias por invitarme!" agradeció el menor. "No hay de que, me gusta verte así de animado" respondió el contrario.

El pitcher tomó tímidamente la mano del mayor, debía de irse acostumbrando a estas cosas y ya se sentía un poco más cómodo, así que decidió hacerlo. Aunque en su rostro se delataba la pena que sentía.

El cátcher se sentía bien de ver como su relación avanzaba, paulatinamente, pero avanzaba. "Por cierto…ahora ¿qué vamos a hacer? ¿ya vamos de regreso a los dormitorios?" dijo el menor.

"No, aún no. ¿Te gustaría ir por un helado?" propuso el más alto, con una expresión que denotaba felicidad. En definitiva no quería que nadie más estuviera de esa forma con él, podía sonar egoísta, pero era lo que sentía.

-

Ya en la heladería se sentaron en la parte alta, la cual tenía una vista bastante agradable. "No sabía que te gustaba el chocolate, digo, no pareces ser de los que comen ese sabor de helado" dijo el menor.

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó el confundido senpai. "Lo que digo, es que el chocolate es como un sabor para personas inmaduras, b-bueno no sé cómo explicarlo…a lo que me refiero es que te ves… algo…¡Olvídalo! Estoy diciendo estupideces" rió tontamente el más bajo. En su mente estaban cruzándose pensamientos como "Se ve adorable" pero también otros como "A Miyuki-senpai no le gusta el chocolate".

Eran pensamientos tan inútiles que aun siendo así le recordaban la existencia de aquel chico de gafas. Quería dejar de acordarse de él, le parecía descortés pensar en otra persona mientras salía con Chris.

Se notaba que Sawamura estaba teniendo una guerra de pensamientos, tanto así que se ensució la nariz con el helado sin darse cuenta. A esto el mayor se acercó a su rostro para limpiarlo.

"Tienes sucio aquí" dijo pasando suavemente una servilleta. El más bajo se sintió un avergonzado así que apartó la mirada, para su suerte se habían sentado de un lado en donde casi no había gente.

De pronto sintió como cerca de su boca unos cálidos labios le besaron. Su corazón empezó a latir tan fuerte que casi podría salirse, sus manos sudaban y su rostro echaba humo, de esta forma le fue más difícil mirar al cátcher, no sabía cómo reaccionar.

No había sido besado en los labios, pero sentía que iba a morir de vergüenza. No sintió desagrado, al contrario, le había gustado. Era toda una combinación de sentimientos. "Perdón… pero al tenerte tan cerca se me hace difícil controlarme" se disculpó el mayor.

"¡N-no t-tienes de que p-preocuparte!" dijo a duras penas, con una adorable y tímida expresión en su rostro.

Ese mismo día la pareja más envidiada de Seidou también había decidido tener una cita. Al parecer Watanabe tenía muchas ganas de ver una película, por lo que se encontraban en el cine.

"Miyuki ¿por qué decidiste así de la nada venir a ver la película a la que tanto te negaste?", el más alto al escuchar la pregunta realmente no sabía que responder, no tenía interés en verla y tampoco lo hizo para complacer a su pareja. Entonces, ¿Por qué de la nada cambió de opinión.

"Pues, no lo sé… sólo cambié de opinión…hahaha" respondió. Para intentar cambiar el tema de conversación puso su mano en el muslo del contrario empezando a acariciarlo. Mientras hacía esto, observaba como Nabe cambiaba las expresiones de su rostro, se podía ver que estaba surtiendo efecto.

"D-detente ¿qué estás tratando de hacer?... estamos en un lugar público" dijo el más bajo con su cuerpo acalorado y rostro enrojecido. "No pasa nada, sólo te estoy acariciando un poco, no tienes por qué ponerte así… aunque debes saber que aquí está oscuro, por lo tanto no te preocupes. Nadie verá nada" respondió el cátcher con una expresión llena de sensualidad.

El más bajo apartó la mano del de gafas y lo besó. Estaban sentados en la fila trasera y la sala estaba relativamente vacía, ambos se sentían excitados pero no eran capaces de llegar a algo más fuerte en un lugar como ese.

Mientras ellos pasaban una cita un tanto intensa, Sawamura y Chris empezaban a congeniar.


	4. Capítulo 4 - Beso

Ya habían transcurrido cerca de dos meses desde que Chris y Sawamura empezaron a salir, la incomodidad había desaparecido casi por completo. El pitcher intentaba evitar al de gafas, tenía miedo de quedarse a solas con él, no quería acelerar su corazón por alguien que en realidad no tiene nada que ver.

Se sentía cómodo al lado de su adorado senpai, y le agradecía la infinita paciencia que tenía, no lo presionaba a hacer cosas que no quisiera, era dulce, dedicado, atento y muchas cosas más que lo hacían sentir bien.

A veces pensaba en que Miyuki debía ser así, pero con Watanabe. Y le entraban sensaciones molestas en su pecho. "No debo pensar en él, ya tengo a alguien que me quiere y se preocupa por mí" esa clase de cosas recorrían su mente en ocasiones.

Debía esforzarse al máximo en enamorarse de su actual pareja, ciertamente lo quería, pero aún no sentía que pudiera decirle con certeza "Te quiero", la culpa de haber iniciado la relación sólo para olvidar a él capitán todavía estaba ahí.

Hasta no estar al cien por ciento seguro no lo diría, jamás se perdonaría lastimar a la persona que tanto le ha ayudado. Aún no se habían besado, Sawamura siempre había querido guardar ese momento para la persona a la que más quisiera.

Pero ya se estaba pensando seriamente en que Chris debía estar algo cansado de esperar tanto por algo tan simple como un beso. Y no le molestaría que su primera vez fuera con él; así que lo decidió.

"Apenas tenga la oportunidad besaré a Chris-senpai… nunca lo he hecho antes, pero no creo que sea algo tan difícil…espero no quedar mal. Espera… ¿¡Y si no le gusta!? ¿¡Y ME DEJA!?" gritó el pelicafé a los cuatro vientos, cuando en eso la puerta de su habitación se abrió.

"¿¡Qué pasa!? ¿No puedes quedarte callado ni estando solo?" dijo el peliverde irritado. Desde hace un tiempo que Kuramochi parecía estar molesto por alguna razón, al pitcher le daba miedo preguntar, pero creía pertinente hacerlo puesto que eran compañeros de habitación.

"¡Perdón Kuramochi-senpai!" se rascó la mejilla "…Bueno, yo… quiero preguntarte algo…¿Por qué has estado tan enfadado…?" dijo temeroso el más alto. El contrario le miró frunciendo el ceño y luego suspirando, como si intentara calmarse para no gritar de nuevo.

"Antes de responder tu pregunta, yo tengo que hacerte una. ¿Tú y Chris-senpai están saliendo?" la pregunta fue directa, de no ser así probablemente el menor hubiera querido evadirla.

El rostro se le tornó rojo, apartó la mirada, no quería tener secretos con su compañero casi hermano. Pero tampoco quería hacer "pública" su relación. En ese momento pensó "¿Qué tiene de malo que los demás lo sepan?, no somos los únicos…entonces ¿por qué insisto en mantenerlo en secreto?... ¿Para no molestar a Chris-senpai? No, no creo que le importe, ¿entonces?... podría ser…¿Para que Miyuki no se dé cuenta?".

Sawamura emanaba un aura de confusión y tristeza, aunque el de gafas se enterara sabía que no cambiaría nada, es más, posiblemente se pondría feliz y les daría su "bendición". Pensar en esas cosas le oprimían el pecho, estar enamorado era doloroso.

El peliverde casi que podía leer su mente, sus expresiones. Más calmado tomó asiento y dijo "No tienes de que preocuparte, se puede decir que vivo contigo, he aprendido casi todo sobre ti, hasta puedo notar cuando estás bien y cuando no. Cuando tienes hambre, sueño, pereza, entusiasmo y sobre todo cuando estás enamorado. Eres como un libro abierto, te lo pregunto porque quiero ver si tengo razón y porque sé que aunque me digas que estás saliendo con él, quieres a alguien más".

Estas palabras dejaron helado al menor, no podía creer lo bien que Kuramochi conocía la situación. Se sentía aliviado porque ya tendría con quién charlar sobre sus asuntos amorosos, pero a la vez tampoco quería que nadie se metiera en su camino de olvidar a Miyuki. Como bien podría ayudarle, también podría confundirlo más.

"…Está bien" tragó saliva "te diré todo…" fueron estas las palabras con las cuales se inició una larga charla por la cual se desvelaron.

Al día siguiente con unas ojeras bien marcadas el pitcher se dispuso a levantarse de la cama a correr un poco, tenía el objetivo de dar su primer beso. Se sentía emocionado, nunca antes había estado tan seguro de hacer algo.

El día transcurría como cualquier otro, el entrenamiento de la tarde estaba por terminar, Sawamura y Chris tenían planeado verse luego de la cena y entonces sería ahí justo cuando el menor le "atacaría".

"¡Sawamura!, ¡Furuya!, necesito que me ayuden a guardar estas cosas" dijo dándoles a cada quien una caja llena de pelotas. "Ahh también necesito que te quedes un rato más, para practicar tu nuevo lanzamiento. No olvides que tenemos partido la otra semana" dijo el mayor.

"Bueno yo me voy, adiós" dijo el escandaloso pitcher. "¿Eres sordo o qué? Te estaba hablando a ti ¡Sawamura!" respondió el capitán.

"Mierda, mierda, mierda. No puede ser cierto, ya sabía que me estaba hablando a mí, pero quería hacerme el tonto. Si me quedo más rato se me hará tarde para cenar y aparte de eso…me voy a quedar solo con él" pensó el menor, mientras veía como Furuya se iba.

Su cuerpo se tensó, empezó a sudar mucho y su corazón estaba empezando a acelerarse; y esto era justo lo que buscaba evitar. Su rostro estaba caliente y rojo, cosa que el cátcher notó, por lo que se acercó colocando su mano en la frente propia y en la del contrario.

"Te ves raro, estás un poco caliente. Si no te sientes bien, mejor ve a descansar, es importante contar contigo para el partido" dijo el de gafas.

"Serás tonto Miyuki-senpai, no estoy enfermo…" susurró el menor agarrando con fuerza la pelota que iba a lanzar. "¡E-estoy bien, así que hagamos esto rápido!" ordenó.

"Claro, entonces…dame tu mejor lanzamiento" dijo el cátcher ya preparado para atraparlo.

Estuvieron unos veinte minutos practicando, ya era hora de terminar.

El glorioso pero a la vez doloroso rato que estuvieron a solas se había acabado, el pitcher miró tímido al más alto, y le notó el rostro enrojecido. "O-oye Miyuki-senpai ¿estás bien? Pensaste que yo estaba enfermo, ¡pero eres tú el que parece estarlo!".

"¿Eh? ¿Pero que cosas dices? Yo nunca me enfermo, por supuesto que estoy bien" dijo el de gafas cayendo al piso. El contrario estaba asustado, no sabía que hacer. Así que por reflejos corrió hacia él.

"¡Miyuki-senpai! ¡Miyuki-senpai!" gritaba esperando reacción alguna. Quién estaba consciente, pero un poco aturdido. El menor lo sentó y le hacía miles de preguntas, estaba realmente preocupado, casi al punto de llorar.

El mayor mirándolo, le agarró el rostro y lo besó. "Cá deja de hacer tanto alboroto…estoy bien" dijo cerrando sus ojos.

El pitcher estaba congelado, en shock. Efectivamente lo dejaron callado, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, vio que justo un instante después, llegó Watanabe.


	5. Capítulo 5 - Duele

"¡Miyuki!" gritó el manager corriendo hacia su pareja. "¡Y-yo no h-hice nada!" gritó el pitcher poniéndose instantáneamente de pie y sudando excesivamente.

"¿De qué hablas? Es obvio que no es culpa tuya, es mas, me alegra que estuvieras aquí, Sawamura, gracias a tus gritos vine hasta acá, yo lo cuidaré. Tú ¿podrías llamar al entrenador?".

"…¿eh?... eso quiere decir que…¿no vio nada?. ¡Qué suerte! No sé qué hubiera hecho, no quisiera arruinar su relación, ni tampoco que Chris-senpai se enterara" pensó el menor.

Estaba perplejo ante la situación, un desmayo, un beso y posteriormente ante sus ojos una escena parecida a la de una película romántica. Se sentía mal, por supuesto, tenía más motivos para sentirse mal, que para bien.

Cuando se percató de la realidad, salió corriendo en busca del entrenador o cualquier otra persona que pudiera ayudarlo. Sus ojos no lograron contenerlo más y dejó que las lágrimas se apoderaran de sus mejillas, además de que nadie sabría el verdadero motivo de ellas.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo, hasta que chocó contra alguien y cayó sentado en el césped. Antes de alzar su mirada se pasó el brazo por el rostro para evitar lucir tan patético.

"¿Te golpeaste mucho?" preguntó una voz que parecía siempre salir del cielo. Le tomó la mano y lo puso de pie. Cuando vio su rostro lloroso se sorprendió. "E-estoy bien…Chris-senpai…más importante, Miyuki-senpai se desmayó" dijo el pitcher.

"Buscaré ayuda, así que no te preocupes, él es fuerte así que estoy seguro de que no es nada malo" respondió calmadamente el senpai.

-

El alboroto ya había pasado, Miyuki se encontraba en su respectiva habitación descansando. Sawamura no tenía planeado pasarse a ver su condición, pero si no lo hacía iba a estar más preocupado y además el peliverde casi que lo llevó arrastrado.

"Creo que no deberíamos molestarlo, de seguro que está durmiendo. Mejor vámonos" decía el menor jalando la camisa de Kuramochi. No podía verle el rostro después de haberse besado con él.

"¡No molestes! Sé que quieres verlo, así que vamos, yo entro contigo" dijo el mayor. Abrió la puerta y antes de preguntar cómo estaba se burló a carcajadas, le parecía gracioso imaginarse a Miyuki cayendo muerto en medio entrenamiento y verlo en la cama con el rostro lleno de curitas se le hacía aún más cómico. "¿Por qué diablos tienes la cara así?" preguntó el intentando contener la risa.

"Nabe estaba preocupado…" respondió haciendo puchero, estaba realmente avergonzado, le alegraba que su novio se preocupara tanto, pero no al punto tal de llenar su cara de curitas.

"¿Y bien, a qué viniste?" preguntó el de gafas tratando de cambiar el tema. "La causa de mi desmayo fue el sobreesfuerzo, me dijo el doctor que tal vez me estoy estresando más de lo normal a causa de que soy el capitán y el cátcher, así que no es nada importante. Regresaré a entrenar dentro de dos días".

"Hmm ya veo, está bien. Se lo diré a Zono, entonces ya me voy. Vamos Sawamura" dijo el más bajo observando al pitcher.

"Y-yo… tengo algo que preguntarle a Miyuki-senpai, puedes irte sin mí…" bastó una mirada para que el peliverde entendiera y los dejara solos. Pero no sin antes enviarle a Miyuki una mueca con la cual claramente expresaba "Le haces algo a Sawamura y te mato".

"¿Qué pasa Sawamura?, otra vez estás rojo ¿En serio no tienes fiebre?" dijo el contrario. El menor se acercó, no quería que nadie escuchara nada de su conversación.

"…Por cierto, ¿dónde está Watanabe-senpai?" preguntó primeramente. "Se fue a cenar, aún no debe de venir ¿por qué preguntas?" respondió el de gafas.

"¡Eh! No, por nada en especial… es sólo que él siempre está muy pendiente de ti, así que me pareció raro no verlo aquí…b-bueno, yo tenía algo que preguntarte… y n-necesito que me respondas con sinceridad…¿está bien?..." dijo muriendo de nervios.

"Está bien, pregunta lo que quieras" dijo. "…Q-quisiera saber p-porqué me… be… besss…aass..te…" luego de pronunciar a duras penas estas palabras bajó la mirada para evitar ser atrapado por los ojos del contrario.

"¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡Habla bien! ¡No te entendí nada!" exigió el mayor, algo irritado por la lentitud de Sawamura para decir unas cuantas palabras. "Si es algo que tienes que decirme antes de que llegue Nabe, entonces hazlo más rápido, no me gusta ocultarle cosas".

El pitcher tomó aire y gritó "¡¿POR QUÉ ME BESASTE?!", después de haber dicho algo tan vergonzoso, se disculpó, puso de pie y corrió hacia la puerta para huir. Pero antes de poder escapar su mano fue sujetada con fuerza.

"…Lo siento…pero no sé de qué me estás hablando…quizás estaba tan confundido en ese momento que pensé que eras Nabe, en ese instante mi cabeza daba vueltas… si de verdad hice eso, perdóname. Para ti no debe ser agradable ser besado por un hombre" dijo el mayor.

"Ahhh… por supuesto que era eso…¿cómo llegué a pensar que Miyuki podría haberse enamorado de mí? Soy tan estúpido, él tiene a Watanabe-senpai y yo a Chris-senpai. Me he dado cuenta que no basta con intentar mantenerme lejos de él, también tengo que aprender a no sentir nada incluso cuando estamos cerca o cuando estamos solos. De lo contrario solo me va a doler… A todo esto…¿por qué? ¿por qué me enamoré de este tipo? Ya tiene pareja y están muy enamorados… creo que este tipo de cosas me pasan para que deje de ilusionarme… he aprendido la lección" se decía a sí mismo mentalmente.

"Cierto… fue desagradable. Pero está bien…yo, ya me voy…que sigas mejor. Adiós" dijo saliendo de la habitación cabizbajo. Hasta ahora era lo peor que le pudo haber pasado, contuvo las lágrimas.

De camino a su habitación se encontró con Chris. "Hoy habíamos quedado de vernos después de la cena ¿verdad?, pero no te vi en el comedor. ¿Te estabas bañando?" preguntó el mayor con su habitual gentileza.

"…Chris-senpai, vamos a un lugar donde podamos estar solos" solicitó el más bajo. El mayor de inmediato lo notó afligido, sabía que esa noche tendría que consolar de nuevo al pitcher, pero no le importaba.

-

Se encontraban solos, por fin. "Adelante. Puedes llorar todo lo que quieras, no tienes que darme explicaciones". A esto el menor se aferró de la camisa del contrario y dejó salir todo lo que su corazón comprimía, empapó su rostro y el pecho del mayor.

"¡P-perdón! Siempre estás aguantando mis lloriqueos, mis gritos… siempre soportas todas las molestias que te causo y yo no hago nada por ti… de verdad ¡perdóname!" decía el menor con su cabeza recostada sobre su pecho.

"Todo está bien. El dolor que sientes ahora en algún momento va a desaparecer, te lo aseguro" dijo el mayor.

Sawamura levantó la mirada para observarlo. No tenía pena de que Chris lo viera con la cara más desastrosa que pudiera tener. "Te puedo… ¿besar?" preguntó el mayor.

El corazón del más bajo latió con fuerza, pero no dudó. Ya no iba a dudar más. "S-sí" respondió cerrando sus ojos y abrazándolo fuerte.

El más alto se sorprendió un poco al ver que esta vez no opuso resistencia alguna así que siguió con la acción. Sus labios lentamente se rozaron, luego se dieron unos cuantos besos pequeños; posterior el mayor abrió su boca y empezó a lamer los labios del contrario para que él también abriera su boca. El menor se dejó llevar y dio paso a un beso más profundo.

Se separaron un instante, Chris entreabrió sus ojos para observar el adorable e inocente rostro del pitcher. Volvió a juntar sus labios y metió suavemente su lengua. Al hacer esto sintió como el menor lo abrazó más fuerte.

"Se siente bien… besar. No sé si siempre se sienta así o será porque lo estoy haciendo con Chris-senpai, pero… me gusta".


	6. Capítulo 6 - El principio del fin

"Ya llegué Miyuki, comí lo más rápido que pude. ¿Ya te duchaste?" dijo el manager.

"Sí, ya me bañé, pero lo siento, hoy no tengo ganas de hacerlo" respondió el más alto. "¡¿Pero qué dices?! No te lo estoy preguntando por eso, no todo es sexo ¿sabes?. Lo decía porque pronto van a cerrar los baños y pensé que no habías ido" exclamó un poco molesto el contrario.

"Si, tienes razón. Perdón. Deberías ir a dormir, no es bueno que te desveles siempre por estar tomando notas de nuestros rivales, además yo ya estoy cansado así que solo te aburrirás si te quedas aquí viéndome dormir" dijo el de gafas besándole la mano.

"…A pesar de que vine lo más rápido que pude, y ya me estás diciendo que me vaya…Todo sería más fácil si estuviera en el primer equipo y pudiéramos estar juntos, pero a veces dudo…" añadió el más bajo.

"No te enfades Nabe, es sólo que de verdad en este momento mi cabeza duele… quizás no sólo mi cabeza" susurró la última parte. "Si quieres acuéstate conmigo, perdón si casi no te pongo atención. Es sólo que… ser el capitán, el cátcher, estudiar y tener que dedicarte tiempo se me hace complicado, más bien te agradezco ser tan dulce y comprensivo conmigo. Ven" señaló un campo a su lado.

"Rayos…no puedo decirte que no Miyuki. Te comprendo, es sólo que yo no estoy tan ocupado como tú, por lo que en ocasiones me siento un poco solo… pero luego cuando estoy contigo me acuerdo de que tengo a alguien grandioso a mí lado". Dijo colocándose a su lado y besándolo.

"Duraste mucho, ya es tarde. ¿Tanto tenías que hablar con Miyuki?" regañó el peliverde al pitcher quién parecía estar en otro mundo. Su cara reflejaba una combinación de emociones difícil de descifrar.

"¿Qué rayos te pasó? Se nota que algo hiciste. Será que Miyuki te correspond-" el mayor fue silenciado por las palabras se su kohai.

"Chris-senpai y yo nos besamos", la cara de Kuramochi mostraba una clara confusión al escuchar esto. "Nos besamos y se sintió bien… ¿alguna vez has besado a alguien Kuramochi-senpai?" preguntó el pitcher curioso.

El mayor se ruborizó y le propició un par de golpes a Sawamura por haberle preguntado tal cosa. "¡C-claro que lo he hecho! ¿Crees qué soy tan estúpido como tú?".

"¡Está bien! ¡Pero suéltame!" suplicó el menor, pero no sin antes preguntar "Y ¿con quién?".

El peliverde lo soltó, se puso de pie y le dio la espalda; no podía dejar que su "hermanito" viera el rostro tan vergonzoso que estaba poniendo. "¡N-no te importa! Es a-algo privado" respondió firme "Además ¿tú no estabas con Miyuki? ¿cómo es que terminaste haciendo esas cosas con Chris-senpai?... y por cierto ¿qué te dijo ese estúpido sobre lo que pasó ayer? Tiene que haber una buena excusa para haberte besado" dijo cambiando de tema.

"…Eso no importa ya, estoy bien así. Estoy cansado así que creo que me voy a acostar ya" respondió el menor, estaba tan emocionado por lo que acababa de suceder que había olvidado por un momento lo que había pasado con el de gafas.

Desde ahora estaba enfocado en enamorarse de Chris, así que tendría que tomar medidas más drásticas para lograrlo. "Ya no voy a esconder mi relación, pienso que no hay problema de que todos se enteren" dispuso con firmeza.

"Buenos días Chris-senpai" saludó con una sonrisa a su querido novio. El pitcher parecía una persona renovada, pero eso era bueno, había algo en él que emanaba felicidad. Mientras el mayor contemplaba su rostro éste fue sorprendido, de repente la mano del menor agarró la suya.

"¿Qué haces? Estamos en la escuela nos van a ver" regañó el mayor, aunque por él no había problema alguno.

"Pues tomo tu mano, eso es lo que hacen los novios ¿o me equivoco?" respondió tranquilo, ya la inseguridad estaba desapareciendo de sí. El más alto, no dijo más. Sabía claramente cuanto se estaba esforzando por hacerlo delante de todos, en especial cuando el capitán los viera.

Y hablando del rey de Roma en frente de ellos como si fuera por arte de magia, apareció Miyuki. De inmediato el pitcher estrechó con fuerza su mano en un impulso de querer soltarla.

Entonces los ojos del de gafas se centraron en la escena de las manos, pero después de unos segundos se percató de la situación. Alzó la mirada directo hacia Sawamura, su expresión se tornó extraña, mostraba algo así como decepción y confusión.

El menor lo notó, y su corazón empezó a volverse loco. ¿De verdad estaba preparado para hacer esto?, ¿Y si por alguna razón Miyuki estaba enamorado de él?, sabía que esas cosas eran imposibles pero aún así rondaban su mente en ese instante.

No podía comprender la causa de esa expresión tan confusa. Como la situación se estaba volviendo un tanto rara el mayor decidió intervenir. "Buenos días Miyuki, ¿ya estás mejor?".

El de gafas estaba absorto, pero lo más rápido que pudo volvió en sí, "B-buenos días Chris-senpai, ¡Ya estoy perfecto! No era nada de que preocuparse" dijo riendo tontamente.

Luego de decir esto se retiró del lugar. Sawamura estaba agitado como si hubiese corrido una larga distancia, cosa que su pareja notó. Aunque se estuvieran tomando públicamente de la mano sabía que el pitcher aún no estaba preparado al cien por ciento.

Él, mejor que nadie sabía que los sentimientos por la persona que quieres no desaparecen de la noche a la mañana, ni tampoco con un beso apasionado. Por lo que soltó al más bajo.

"Será mejor que no hagamos esto, pienso que es una mala idea. Ve a tu clase, vas a llegar tarde" propuso dejándolo solo.

"¿Por qué tenía que aparecer de repente?, ¿Por qué tenía que ser el primero en vernos?, ¿Por qué no dijo nada?, y ¿qué rayos fue esa expresión?" pensó el menor. Salió corriendo, no tenía intención alguna de ir a clase.

Se sentó debajo de un árbol, no quería llorar, lo que sentía no era precisamente algo por lo cual hacerlo. Cada vez se sentía más confundido, lo único que tenía que hacer era querer a Chris y todo iba a estar bien, pero siempre Miyuki tenía que hacer algo que arruinara sus planes.

"Quisiera poder ajustar mis sentimientos, borrar, acomodar y ese tipo de cosas. ¡Así todo sería tan sencillo!, crearía toda una serie de emociones destinadas a Chris-senpai, una con la cual podría hacerlo feliz. Si tan sólo yo no me hubiera enamorado de ese tipo, todo sería genial" se quedó toda la tarde pensando ese tipo de cosas absurdas.

Entonces el tiempo pasó y los sentimientos cambiaron...


	7. Capítulo 7 - Tenemos que terminar

Habían pasado siete meses desde el día en que Sawamura decidió tomar en público la mano de Chris. Todos lo sabían ya. Su relación se había fortalecido, el dolor que el capitán provocaba en su pecho era casi nulo.

Chris ya se había graduado de la preparatoria, pero hacía lo posible para verse siempre con el pitcher, tenían citas muy a menudo. Las cosas entre ellos marchaban a la perfección.

Mientras que con el capitán, desde aquel día empezaron a actuar como compañeros normales. Miyuki nunca dijo nada sobre esa relación, ni se sorprendió, ni los felicitó. Sólo lo tomó como algo normal, en realidad él no era nadie para decir cosa alguna.

Los demás jugadores si les dieron sus buenos deseos, incluso con el tiempo Kuramochi llegó a aceptar totalmente su relación, se había dado cuenta lo mucho que Chris quería a su "hermanito" y de lo feliz que era él a su lado. Por lo tanto no tenía problema alguno.

Todo de un pronto a otro parecía haberse vuelto pacífico, mejor dicho, perfecto.

Pero dicha cosa no era del todo cierta, posiblemente nadie lo notaba, incluido el catcher; pero su pareja lo hizo. Watanabe sabía que el Miyuki que tanto amaba ya no era el mismo, es como si desde aquel día él hubiera desaparecido.

Aún sabiendo esto, su amor era tan grande y gentil que perdonaba el extraño comportamiento que éste tenía. Lo había soportado por siete largos meses, pero ya era hora de confrontarlo y de ser necesario, ponerle fin.

A lo que aprovechó el momento en el cual la habitación pertenecía sólo a ellos. "...Miyuki" mordió sus labios y clavó su mirada en las sábanas que cubrían sus piernas "tengo algo que decirte".

El de gafas no optó por sostener su mano, ni abrazarlo; cosa que en el pasado naturalmente hubiera hecho, Nabe aún no había dicho nada, pero él estaba seguro de las palabras que estaba por pronunciar.

"Tenemos que terminar" dicho esto el más bajo miró tímido al contrario para observar su reacción, lo cual lo llevó a una decepción puesto que el catcher no tenía ninguna expresión sobresaliente en su rostro, más bien se veía algo desinteresado.

Esto le dejó en claro que no tenían que hablar mucho para llegar al grano. "Veo que no tienes nada que decir, pero no importa, después de todo creo que los dos ya sabíamos que lo nuestro desde hace un tiempo ya no es lo mismo. Todavía te quiero, pero no sé si sea lo mismo que sentía antes. Me enamoré de un Miyuki que se preocupaba por mí, que era cariñoso, dulce, romántico. Sé que eres así todavía, sólo que no conmigo. Después de todo no eramos la pareja perfecta como todos decían, te quise de verdad y tú también me quisiste a mí, pero los sentimientos cambian".

El de gafas luego de escuchar esto no tenía prácticamente nada que decir, pero aún así añadió "Perdón Nabe, me alegra que lo entiendas. De verdad te quise, y mucho. Pero como bien dices los sentimientos cambian y eso es algo que no se puede controlar".

Con esto la conversación se acabó, no hubo mucho problema, Watanabe ya tenía un tiempo de estar preparado para esto, aunque su corazón estaba un lastimado, sabía que lo mejor era terminar con él.

"Entonces creo que esta era la última vez que nos acurrucábamos juntos. Me voy a mi habitación, buenas noches" se despidió con una sonrisa. "Buenas noches" sonrió también el de gafas.

"¿Puedo besarte una vez más?" preguntó el manager. "Está bien" dijo el capitán. Entonces el más bajo se sentó en la cama y le besó la mejilla, se puso de pie sonrió y salió de la habitación.

La pareja perfecta había terminado, algunos lo habían notado y otros aún no se daban cuenta. Pero como era de esperar de Chris, la noticia llegó pronto a sus oídos.

"¡Hola!" gritaba a la distancia el pitcher quién corría con todas sus fuerzas para llegar hasta donde su novio. Ese día tenían una cita.

"¡No corras, podrías cae-!" como si hubiera visto el futuro el mayor se dirigió hasta Sawamura, que yacía en el césped. Lo ayudó a levantarse, pero el más bajo se le tiró encima abrazándolo.

"Oye, ten cuidado. Nos vamos a caer" advirtió serio Chris, aunque estaba muy feliz de ver lo cariñosa que se había vuelto su relación.

"Perdón, es que estaba feliz de verte. La universidad te tiene muy ocupado" dijo haciendo puchero. Ese rostro era toda una debilidad para el mayor, lo tomó de la cintura y lo besó.

Al fin las cosas estaban bien, o eso parecía. El más alto temía el momento en el que Sawamura se diera cuenta de la noticia de la ruptura, después de todo él aún no le había dicho ni una sola vez "Te quiero".

Intentó olvidarse de eso, y se dedicó sólo a disfrutar el rato que pasarían juntos. Pero sabía que tarde o temprano se iba a enterar y que tendría alguna reacción, tenía miedo.

La hora del entrenamiento había llegado después de un extenuante día de clases, hoy debía quedarse un rato extra con el capitán para practicar otro nuevo lanzamiento. Estas cosas ya no resultaban tan incómodas y molestas como antes, así que no había problema.

Su corazón con el paso del tiempo terminó acostumbrándose, de nada servía estar muriendo de nervios, ni de dolor.

"Lo siento Sawamura, creo que hoy no podemos quedarnos a practicar de más" dijo acomodándose los lentes.

"¿Eh? Está bien, ¿tienes una cita con Watanabe-senpai? ¡No hay problema, si es así podemos dejarlo para otro día!" inocentemente dijo el pitcher. Dicho esto notó que el contrario no mostró una típica reacción de alegría, como lo hacía cada vez que le hablaban del manager.

"¿Eres tonto? Nabe y yo ya no estamos saliendo". Escuchar estas palabras fue como si le hubieran vertido un balde de agua helada encima, como no pudo creer lo que escuchó se limpió los oídos y dijo "...No te escuché bien, perdón ¿qué dijiste?".

El catcher suspiró, intentaba no perder el control "De verdad que eres un idiota, dije que ya no estoy con Nabe, se acabó. Por favor ahórrate tus inútiles preguntas".

Los ojos del menor se abrieron de la sorpresa, no pensaba nada en específico así que seguía preguntando cosas "¡¿Y por qué?! ¿Ya no se quieren? ¿Se pelearon? ¡Ustedes eran la pareja perfecta!".

"Pareja perfecta... eso no existe, es sólo un nombre que nos dieron porque nos veíamos "bien" juntos ¡deja de decir estupideces! Y las razones por las que hayamos terminado no te incumben, tu estás bien con Chris-senpai, quédate tranquilo con él y deja de meterte" dijo alterado.

El menor sabía bien que había hecho demasiadas preguntas, y que en realidad lo que pasara con Miyuki no tenía nada que ver con él. Pero instintivamente su cuerpo actuó, se sintió fuera de lugar "...Perdón, tienes razón. No sé porque te dije todo eso, ya me voy entonces, cuando quieras practicar me avisas" dicho esto salió.

Pensaron que estaban solos pero en realidad alguien más había estado escuchando la conversación. "Lo estás haciendo mal Miyuki, le dices idiota a él, pero eres más idiota tú" dijo el peliverde.

El más alto se volteó mirando con seriedad al contrario, "¿De qué estás hablando?" cuestionó. "Hmm... es solo que desde antes de que Sawamura comenzara a salir con Chris-senpai yo te lo advertí. Así que ya no tienes derecho a hacer o decir nada" respondió Kuramochi.

El de gafas parecía no comprender del todo lo que le estaban diciendo.

"¡Arg! Ya me harté de ustedes, ¡son un par de idiotas sin remedio!. Sólo te diré algo Miyuki, ni se te ocurra arruinar la relación que tanto le ha costado crear a Chris-senpai, en este momento ellos están muy bien" advirtió el peliverde.

Sin saber la razón, el catcher además de estar confundido por las palabras de su compañero, comenzaba a sentir que algo en su pecho dolía. "¿Tan joven y padeciendo del corazón?" pensó.


	8. Capítulo 8 - ¿Qué me está pasando?

Habían pasado unos días desde la conversación de Miyuki y Kuramochi. Y en la mente del capitán no dejaban de ahondar las palabras "no te atrevas a arruinar su relación", ya que no entendía el por qué el peliverde le había dicho tal cosa. "¿Por qué diablos yo iría a hacer eso?" se preguntaba constantemente.

No tenía odio hacia ninguno de ellos, ni ningún otro sentimiento negativo capaz de hacerlo llegar al punto de querer acabar con una relación ajena a él. A parte de todos estos persistentes pensamientos, había empezado a experimentar molestos dolores de estómago y de corazón.

Pensaba que tal vez podría haberse enfermado por comer algo en mal estado, eso justificaría su dolor estomacal, pero ¿qué justificaba el dolor en el pecho?. Nadie de su familia padecía del corazón o de algún tipo de enfermedad relacionada.

Llevaba desde aquel día sin charlar con el pitcher, después de todo lo había tratado mal, así que naturalmente se iban a distanciar un poco. Pero eso en cierto modo ponía irritable al de gafas, no entendía porque, si más bien debería de molestarse al tenerlo cerca después de las preguntas tan directas que le realizó.

Estaba urgido de hablar de nuevo con Kuramochi, necesitaba respuestas y también de cierto modo quería disculparse con Sawamura, eran una batería, por lo tanto debían de estar en buenos términos, de lo contrario serían una molestia para el equipo.

"¡Argh! Estoy fastidiándome de todo será mejor que vaya a dormir temprano hoy" se dijo disgustado. De camino a su habitación se topó con Watanabe, fue un momento incómodo así que lo único que hizo fue apartar sutilmente la mirada.

Continuó caminando hasta llegar a su destino, abrió la puerta y se dispuso a dormir, pasaron cerca de dos horas y el catcher no podía conciliar el sueño. Ya era tarde, se había perdido la cena; su cabeza, pecho y estómago le atormentaban.

Entonces decidió dar un paseo nocturno, hasta la máquina expendedora en busca de una bebida que le engañara el hambre que tenía. Los pasillos estaban totalmente vacíos, era lo obvio, todos dormían tranquilamente, menos él.

Al llegar se percató que había alguien que parecía estar peleándose con la máquina. Sin tomarle importancia se dirigió hasta su objetivo, hasta que distinguió a la persona... "¿Sawamura?".

"¡Oh! Miyuki-senpai, ¿tienes dinero?. Es que resulta que no me traje el suficiente" dijo con naturalidad el menor. Quién parecía haber olvidado la pequeña pelea que habían tenido.

El de gafas metió las monedas y sacó la bebida "Toma yo invito...como disculpa por lo del otro día". Un rostro algo extraño se dibujo en el pitcher, puesto que le parecía raro ver a su senpai más burlista disculparse con él.

"Hmm... está bien. ¡Lo aceptaré!. La verdad no tienes porque disculparte, yo te hice preguntas fuera de lugar, después de eso me sentí un poco mal. Lo siento" dijo rascándose la mejilla.

El dolor que sentía en la boca del estómago comenzó a hacerse más pronunciado, y ni que hablar del pecho, ese estaba sintiendo cosas que jamás había experimentado.

Su rostro denotaba las sensaciones que le envolvían en ese momento, pero intentó controlarse. No le parecía normal tener tantos días con esas molestias. "Está bien, entonces ya no tenemos problemas ¿verdad?" dijo el de gafas, para cerciorarse.

Una sonrisa fue suficiente para responder a su pregunta, "Bueno entonces, hasta mañana" se despidió el menor, dejando los síntomas del mayor aún más fuertes.

"Tenemos que hablar, veámonos después del colegio", decía una nota que se encontraba sobre el escritorio del peliverde. De inmediato supo que provenía de su compañero, sí aquel que era tan tonto que no podía comprender lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Como habían quedado, se encontraron y buscaron un lugar pertinente para hablar.

"¿Ahora qué?" preguntó tosco el más bajo. No parecía estar nada feliz, de hecho era como si en cualquier momento éste le fuera a agarrar del cuello de la camisa.

Ajustó sus gafas y habló, "Es sobre lo que me dijiste aquel día... quisiera que lo explicaras, últimamente he estado enfermo y con esos pensamientos rondando mi cabeza ha sido fatal. Por lo menos quisiera liberarme de una cosa".

"...Escucha, te voy a explicar pero a cambio necesito que me prometas que no te meterás con Chris-senpai y Sawamura, si llego a enterarme de que les hiciste algo no te perdonaré. Te lo voy a decir porque creo que es justo que tu también sufras un poco, y porque me has insistido. Y ¿por qué dices que estás enfermo?" explicó el más bajo.

Miyuki asintió con la cabeza ,"Está bien, te lo prometo... aunque no del todo. Y si, creo que tengo alguna enfermedad cardíaca, me ha estado doliendo el corazón y al parecer comí algo que me ha tenido con molestias en la boca del estómago".

Al escuchar semejante sandez su furia se desató "IMBÉCIL" dijo con tono alzado...¡Tú estás enamorado de Sawamura!", lo había dicho. No podía saber si fue lo mejor, pero ya estaba harto de soportar tanta estúpidez.

Más que eso, le parecía increíble que alguien como el catcher, quién tuvo una relación tan estable, no pudo percatarse de una cosa tan simple como enamorarse. Porque, se supone que debió de sentir anteriormente lo mismo, pero con Watanabe.

Ahora ya nada se podía hacer, Miyuki lo sabía, lo que fuera a sentir, pensar o realizar de ahora en adelante ya dependía sólo de él. Pero no le era aconsejable acercarse al pitcher, puesto que ya éste se encontraba justo en una etapa especial con su pareja.

El silencio los acompañó unos segundos, pero luego se rompió "...No digas esas cosas ni de broma Kuramoch-".

"Estoy hablando en serio, se nota a kilómetros que estás enamorado de él. Pero te prohíbo acercártele. Haces llorar a Sawamura una sola vez...y te mato" advirtió con total

seriedad en sus palabras.

Mientras el de gafas observaba como su compañero se alejaba, se empezó a cuestionar lo que éste le había dicho. Sus cejas se curvearon asemejando una expresión de dolor junto con frustración, colocó una mano sobre su pecho y se dijo a sí mismo "...¿Yo de verdad...estoy...?".

Comprendía todo lo que el peliverde le había dicho, y no pretendía desobedecerlo. Estaba dispuesto a aceptar lo que pasara, no metería sus narices entre Chris y Sawamura, después de todo, no creía justo separar a una pareja, sólo para su felicidad.

Y sobre todo no pensaba intentar nada con el menor debido a que pensaba que jamás se fijaría en alguien como él, aunque anteriormente Kuramochi le había insinuado algo extraño no le hizo mucho caso, por lo que se enfocaría sólo en el baseball y el colegio. Pensaba que pronto ese enamoramiento pasaría, pero no fue así.


	9. Capítulo 9 - Gracias por todo

El mes de setiembre estaba por acabarse, nada había particularmente cambiado. Sawamura y Chris pronto cumplirían un año de estar juntos, el pitcher todavía no mencionaba el "te quiero".

Su corazón era difícil de educar, todavía en alguna de sus esquinas se encontraba escondido el amor hacia el de gafas, el cual durante este tiempo que compartió con Chris paulatinamente fue ocultándose hasta casi olvidarlo.

No podía creer todo que lo había durado con el mayor, sin dudas se alegraba; pero por otro lado se culpaba, cada vez se sentía más amado y él por su parte no aportaba mayor progreso. En ocasiones dudaba de lo que debía hacer y se molestaba consigo mismo por no poder amar a Chris.

"Casi un año transcurrió, ¿entonces por qué no puedo estar seguro de lo que siento?" eran las interminables preguntas que se realizaba, en el fondo este tipo de cosas lo estaban volviendo loco.

Quisiera jamás haber conocido a ninguno de los dos, de ese modo su vida posiblemente hubiese sido más sencilla. Tenía muy presente que mientras más pasara el tiempo, peor sería la situación, pero tampoco podía dejar de creer en que sus sentimientos cambiarían.

La confusión aumentaba día con día, beso con beso; deseaba poder hundirse en las profundidades de la calma, pero la vida no era tan sencilla. La presión crecía mientras la fecha se acercaba como un monstruo que le acechaba.

Le quedaban pocos días para decidir qué hacer, si terminaba con Chris debía hacerlo lo más pronto posible y si continuaba, debía de comprometerse al mil por ciento a quererlo única y exclusivamente a él.

Apreciaba cada instante que pasaban juntos, los abrazos, caricias, besos, y sobre todo el respeto que le tenía. Jamás había hecho algo en contra de su voluntad, incluso nunca se acostaron, debido a que Sawamura no se sentía preparado para hacer esas cosas.

Pasaron unos días y el pitcher había tomado una decisión, se quedaría con él. Estuvo toda una semana analizando, para llegar a dicha conclusión. Estaba más que agradecido por todo lo que éste había hecho por él, y se sentía bien en su compañía.

Hasta pensó en una sorpresa única para su senpai. Preparó todo y esperó a que llegara el día.

La pareja había acordado verse en la estación, para luego dirigirse al apartamento del mayor, pasarían el día juntos tranquilamente viendo películas y comiendo unos postres que el pitcher llevaría.

"¡Aquí estoy Chris-senpai!" gritaba fuerte el menor para que el contrario lo hallara entre tantas personas. Al verlo se acercó y lo sujetó de la mano, sacándolo de la muchedumbre.

El rostro del más alto se veía alegre, pero también ligeramente afligido. Sin prestarle mayor atención a esto, comenzaron a caminar. "Mira Chris-senpai, te traje un pastel de chocolate, como los que tanto te gustan" decía alegremente el pitcher.

Al llegar al apartamento el mayor se acordó que no tenían nada para beber "Sawamura, iré por algo de tomar, regreso enseguida. Por mientras siéntate donde quieras" dicho esto salió de la habitación.

Era justo lo que el menor necesitaba para su sorpresa especial, apenas se quedó solo se despojó de su camisa, pantalones, medias; quedando sólo en bóxers, y se colocó un lazo en la cabeza.

Procedió a sentarse en la cama a esperar su llegada, como Chris se estaba tardando, el pitcher se arrecostó "Este...es su típico olor, tan agradable y dulce" pensaba hasta que perversiones llegaron a su mente "Aquí es donde Chris-senpai me va a... hacer... m-meter... en... m-mi trasero..." Su rostro se enrojeció por completo y su corazón latió fuerte.

No se encontraba completamente preparado, pero confiaría en que el mayor sería gentil. Unos segundos después de sus extraños pensamientos la puerta se abrió y su cuerpo se tensó, pero no se echaría para atrás.

Al entrar el mayor miró a su novio semi desnudo con un lazo en la cabeza, sobre su cama. Era una completa tentación, ni siquiera el calmado y controlado Chris podría resistirse a semejante vista.

"...¿Qué haces...Sawamura?" preguntó intentando calmarse. Aunque resultaba casi imposible disimular lo mucho que le gustaba lo que estaba viendo.

Apenado por completo el menor habló "Y-yo soy t-tu regalo...p-puedes hacer conmigo l-o que quieras" su mirada se desvió, le era difícil mirar al rostro del contrario.

El mayor puso las bolsas en la mesa y se acercó al pitcher, ambos de forma instintiva comenzaron a besarse, lentamente cayeron sobre la cama. Sus cuerpos comenzaron a entrar en calor. El más bajo pasaba sus manos sobre el cabello de su senpai.

Sus lenguas se entrelazaban constantemente, luego de eso el mayor besó suavemente la oreja y posterior el cuello del pitcher, esto hacía que el menor se retorciera un poco, al parecer éste era muy sensible.

Las manos inexpertas comenzaron a desabotonar la camisa que le impedía ver el cuerpo de su novio, cuando termino esta labor el mayor ayudó quitándosela por completo. "Chris-senpai..hm.. tócame aquí" señaló sus pezones los cuales estaban duros de la excitación.

Acatando a su pedido, el mayor comenzó suavemente a masajearlos para luego besarlos y lamerlos, como reacción a esto el pitcher comenzó a emitir sonidos que para él resultaban sumamente vergonzosos, pero para el más alto, era como música para sus oídos.

Ambos estaban duros, y en bóxers, la excitación les estaba evitando pensar con claridad, esto en realidad no era lo que ninguno de los dos quería, pero estaba sucediendo y no podían detenerse.

El mayor acariciaba el miembro del pitcher sobre la ropa interior, al hacer esto la acción se volvió mutua. Mientras se masajeaban, sus bocas intercambiaban besos llenos de lujuria.

Cuando creyó pertinente Chris metió su mano dentro de los bóxers, esto hizo gemir fuerte al menor quién de pronto empezó a derramar lágrimas, al ver esto la preocupación del mayor creció.

"¿Qué sucede, estás bien?" preguntó deteniéndose. A esto el pitcher respondió intentando poner una sonrisa en su rostro "Hmm...e-estoy bien... c-continua".

Entonces el mayor procedió a tocar su trasero, colocó un poco de lubricante (que Sawamura previamente había puesto en la cama), lenta y suavemente comenzó a meter su dedo.

Las lágrimas no se detenían, el menor se aferraba demasiado fuerte a la espalda del más alto, no parecía estar disfrutando como antes. Por supuesto que era común que se asustará y tensará en su primera vez, pero esto no le parecía normal a Chris.

Notando esto detuvo su acción y apartó su mano de la zona, acercó su rostro al del menor, lo miró fijo. Lagunas parecían sus ojos dorados los cuales no podían parar de llorar.

Una gentil sonrisa llenó el rostro del mayor, mientras miraba con todo su amor y compresión al desconsolado Sawamura. "Y-yo... p-perdón Chris-senpai...perdón...d-de verdad...waaa" no podía parar de llorar, se disculpaba de corazón. Nunca se había sentido tan mal.

Chris ya lo sabía, desde que Miyuki y Watanabe habían terminado... sabía lo que pasaría, incluso antes de empezar a salir con Sawamura, él lo sabía, pero a pesar de eso se arriesgó, aunque su corazón doliera ya estaba preparado.

El verdadero plan que tenía Chris, era pasar un último día completo siendo feliz con él; ya que apenas fuera a dejarlo a la estación terminaría su relación. Desde hace tiempo iba a dejarlo, pero no había encontrado el momento adecuado para hacerlo.

Supo incluso desde el principio de todo que el pitcher jamás se enamoraría de él ¿Y por qué?, simple, pues porque tiene un corazón tan grande y sincero al que sabía que no iba a poder sacarle los sentimientos tan fuertes que tenía por el capitán.

A pesar de todo, el estaba increíblemente agradecido por el esfuerzo que el pitcher hizo para cambiar sus sentimientos, Chris lo amaba. Pero para su desgracia el sentimiento nunca llego a ser mutuo.

Lo miró sereno, emitiendo una sonrisa dolorosa diciendo posteriormente "Tu... de verdad que quieres a Miyuki". Al escuchar esto el menor rompió en llanto y se disculpó por el resto de la noche, hasta quedar dormido.


	10. Capítulo 10 - Desde cero

**Una aclaración: En el capítulo de esta semana del anime, me di cuenta de que Sawamura llama a Watanabe como "Nabe-san", así que de ahora en adelante lo pondré así. Perdón por antes haberle puesto "Watanabe-senpai" (hasta ahora noté que lo llama de ese modo).**

Pasada la trágica noche, Chris y Sawamura conversaron sobre muchas cosas, el mayor le contó que tenía pensado terminarlo y le explico el por qué, al escuchar todo esto el pitcher se sentía peor. Pero a la vez, comprendía que ya era libre de continuar con su antiguo enamoramiento.

Fue quizás el día más doloroso para ambos; se dirigieron a la estación. Ya era hora de regresar a Seidou. "Bien, en unos minutos llegará el tren. Creo que es hora de despedirnos" aseguró el más alto.

Con la cabeza baja, y una notoria tristeza el menor preguntó "...Y-ya... ¿no nos volveremos a ver...?" al decir estas palabras su voz se quebró, parecía que estaba por llorar.

El mayor dirigió su mirada hacia otra dirección, "Posiblemente" respondió de forma seca. Su intención realmente no era mostrar indiferencia, sino que más bien intentaba no romperse frente a él.

Los dorados ojos brillaban, debido a las lágrimas que empezaron a generarse. "...Quisiera que no perdieramos el contacto... para mí eres una persona muy especial... me enseñaste de lo que es capaz una persona enamorada, me cuidaste, respetaste, me hiciste olvidar el dolor que me acechaba, me consolaste e incluso me enseñaste a besar" dijo tontamente "...yo comprendo que no quieras verme por un tiempo... o incluso nunca más... pero y-yo" el tren llegó a la estación "Chris-senpai, de nuevo te agradezco por todo y te pido perdón, estoy seguro de que encontrarás a alguien que te ame, porque eres genial".

El mayor tomó con fuerza la muñeca del menor y lo llevó hasta la puerta del tren, posteriormente lo empujó dentro, "¡Wa! ¿Qué haces?" preguntó asustado.

"Las puertas están por cerrarse" dijo serio el más alto. "Chris-senpai ¡Espera! Aún no termino de hablar" dijo desesperadamente el menor. "¿Nos volveremos a ver?..." al no haber respuesta se dispuso a decir lo último "Senpai... y-yo ¡Te quiero!".

Al fin, después de tanto tiempo el mayor pudo escuchar esas palabras que tanto había anhelado. No tenían el sentimiento que hubiera deseado, pero sabía que su significado era muy especial y con eso le bastaba.

Las puertas se empezaron a cerrar y Sawamura empezaba a caer en desesperación, no podía creer que esa sería la última vez que vería a Chris. No estaba preparado, ni tampoco deseaba que fuera de esa manera, cuando pensó en salir del tren las puertas estaban casi totalmente cerradas, y las lágrimas fueron inminentes.

Pero segundos antes de que terminaran de cerrarse pudo escuchar "Nos vemos. Gracias por todo". Entonces el tren partió, el más bajo miró todo el tiempo que pudo al contrario y viceversa; pero cuando justo se perdieron de vista, una cálida lágrima recorrió la mejilla del mayor.

Al llegar de nuevo a Tokyo, se preparó mentalmente. No podía permitir que las tritezas agobiaran sus días, se dispondría a ser feliz, el baseball era lo único que importaba, y quizás un poco aquel chico de gafas.

Ya había llorado lo suficiente, se alegraba al recordar las palabras de Chris, no era cien por ciento seguro pero al menos le daba esperanza. No pensaba llegar a gritar su soltería, con el tiempo las personas se darían cuenta, no había prisa.

Aunque si era necesario comentarselo al peliverde, desconocía que tipo de reacción presentaría éste pero estaba decidido. Entrar en detalles no iba a ser necesario, bastaba con que supiera que habían terminado.

Era domingo, por lo que los dormitorios se encontraban con menos personas. Pero para su suerte al cruzar los portones de la entrada se topó con quien parecía ser la única persona que había.

"Nabe-san..." dijo el menor calmadamente. A esto el contrario lo miró "¡Oh! Sawamura, quiero hablar contigo. ¿Te parece bien?".

El pitcher se sorprendió un poco "¿Necesita hablar conmigo?, ¿De qué?" pensaba. Sin cuestionarlo lo siguió y se sentaron en las gradas que estaban frente al campo, el menor observaba de cerca al contrario y sin querer se acordaba de las muchas veces que vio a ese chico junto a Miyuki.

Se estaba empezando a sentir celoso, a pesar de que ya ellos casi ni se hablaban. Tan sólo con el hecho de haberlos visto de la mano o incluso besándose, resultaba incómodo. Pensaba en lo suertudo que había sido el manager en el tiempo que estuvo compartiendo con el catcher.

No lo odiaba, pero tampoco quería hacerse su amigo. "¿Sabes por qué Miyuki y yo terminamos?" preguntó directo el mayor. Al escuchar esto Sawamura se sorprendió ¿Qué razones tenía Watanabe para venir a hablar de esto con él?.

"Eh-hh... No, ni idea..." el ambiente resultaba incómodo, sentía que eso no tenía nada que ver con él, hasta pensó en levantarse e irse pero no podía ser tan descortés. Puso un rostro tenso, intentando disimular y continuó "¿P-por qué me dices e-esto? Ja ja".

"¿Qué por qué?... Veo que no entiendes lo que te quiero decir. Yo decidí terminar con él porque parecía como si estuviera en las nubes, entrenaba más de la cuenta, se sobre esforzaba, las veces que estábamos juntos ya no eran como antes, de igual forma me cuidaba, besaba, apoyaba; pero en el fondo no podía ver ese amor que desbordab-" el mayor fue acallado.

"Lo siento Nabe-san, pero no quiero que me cuentes estas cosas" dijo poniéndose de pie "No necesito saberlas, a parte de que no entiendo porque me las dices a mí. ¿Acaso lo haces para molestarme? ¿Para impedir que me acerque a Miyuki-senpai? Perdón pero tus palabras no me van a causar lástima, en este momento no estoy para hablar de rupturas ajenas" dijo apretando los puños y mordiéndose el labio.

El mayor se sorprendió un poco "¡Espera! Déjame terminar de contarte. No me malinterpretes-" entonces observó como los ojos del pitcher se humedecieron, podía sentir que el contrario estaba teniendo problemas, así que desistió el tema. "...Oye ¿Estás bien?".

Entonces el menor salió corriendo del lugar, por supuesto que no estaba bien, nadie lo sabía así que no lo culpaba por eso. Pero a la vez se le sumó más estrés al escuchar las cosas que éste le dijo.

Al llegar a la habitación cerró y se tiró a la cama. "¿Sawamura? ¿No venías más tarde?..." cuestionó el peliverde, al no escuchar respuesta se preocupó y le quitó las cobijas al menor.

"...Lo sabía, que estabas mal. ¿Y ahora por qué lloras? ¿Qué pasó con Chris-senpai?" preguntaba sin obtener respuesta, se estaba empezando a molestar, no era muy paciente pero por esta ocasión hizo una excepción.

Se sentó al lado del pitcher en silencio esperando que éste dejara de llorar y fuera capaz de comentarle lo que había sucedido, Sawamura, para su suerte, parecía tener siempre a personas que aguantaran sus llantos.

Durante esa espera un mensaje de texto llegó al celular del peliverde. Era de Watanabe "Kuramochi, dile a Sawamura que cuando pueda hable conmigo" decía.

"No entiendo nada de esto" pensaba confundido.

El pitcher contó todo a su "hermano", a excepción de la conversación que tuvo con Nabe. No quería hacer que se enfadaran. Intentaría evitar al manager, no quería escuchar cosas sin importancia.

Su mente se encontraba distraída, aún más de lo habitual. "Buenos días Sawamura" saludó Yuki. "¡Buenos días!... ¿Por cierto qué hace aquí?" preguntó el menor.

"Vine para hablar con el entrenador Kataoka, y ¿tú?", el menor no comprendía porque el ex-capitán le había formulado esa pregunta, era obvio que si estaba ahí es porque iba para clase.

"Estas aulas son las de tercer año" contestó el mayor a falta de respuesta. "¡¿QUÉ?!" volteó a ver en todas direcciones y se percató de que se había equivocado de piso "¡No me había dado cuenta!, si me disculpa, me retiró. Nos vemos" el pitcher rojo de la vergüenza escapó lo más rápido que pudo de allí.

Pero al dirigirse a las gradas se topó de frente con el de gafas, sus miradas se cruzaron por un instante, ya que parecía que éste también llevaba prisa. De pronto comenzó a sentirse alegre, ese pequeño momento le había alegrado el día.

Sus mejillas se enrojecieron levemente, no le importaba que lo vieran con esa expresión en su rostro. Por otro lado el catcher intentaba ocultar las expresiones tan raras que estaba haciendo inconscientemente.


	11. Capítulo 11 - Debes de estar bromeando

"Quiero hablar contigo, no huyas" eran lo mensajes que el pitcher solía recibir de parte del manager. Llevaba ya una semana escondiéndose de él, pero era verdaderamente cansado.

Por lo que decidió afrontarlo, no estaba seguro de hacerlo, pero no tenía mucha opción. Después de clase en las mismas gradas de la ocasión anterior, ese era el acuerdo que había pactado.

El menor iba preparado para no prestar atención y para cortar la conversación de ser necesario. A la distancia se podía observar que el manager ya estaba allí, pero también notó a otra persona...¿Kuramochi?, empezó a caminar más rápido, pensaba que si el peliverde se quedaba junto a él escuchando lo que Nabe tenía que decir, sería menos propenso a salir lastimado.

Por lo que se dispuso a correr para llegar antes de que se fuera. Pero el mayor lo miró, y se fue del lugar. "Rayos" se dijo a sí mismo.

"Vaya, llegaste antes" sonrió el mayor. Esa sonrisa le causaba molestia, pero lo disimuló "Bien... pues entonces habla" ordenó haciendo puchero.

"Está bien, pero tienes que dejarme contarte hasta el final. No puedes interrumpirme ¿Ok?" a esto el menor asintió con la cabeza.

"Bueno, verás. Como te lo decía la vez pasada, Miyuki ya no parecía ser el mismo, decía que me quería, pero sé que no lo hacía. Estuvimos de esta forma alrededor de unos siete meses, hasta que yo me cansé de esperar a que volviera a ser como antes. Necesitaba su lado amoroso, su lado que me había enamorado. Pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que él no había cambiado, seguía siendo el mismo de siempre, la única diferencia es que ya no estaba enamorado... o al menos de mí" dijo con una mirada nostálgica.

"Entonces poco a poco me fui dando cuenta de como observaba a otro chico, tenía una mirada que jamás había puesto en mí. Me resultaba increíble ver cuanto amor desbordaba por los ojos, por más raro que suene. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que tan sólo fuera mi imaginación, pero para mi desgracia no fue así; día con día veía lo feliz que estaba cuando hablaba con ese chico y la gran química que tenían".

Sawamura escuchaba en silencio todo lo que el manager decía, mientras que por dentro su corazón dolía, no podía creer que Miyuki estuviera enamorado de otro chico. Entonces inconscientemente preguntó "¡¿Y quién es él?! ¡¿Quién es el chico?!".

Nabe se soprendió un poco y bajó la mirada "Pues...-" fue interrumpido de nuevo "¡Espera! ¡No lo digas! ¡No quiero saberlo!" gritó asustado tapándose los oídos y cerrando sus ojos, pero esto no fue suficiente para detener las palabras del manager.

"Tú" al escuchar esto el menor abrió los ojos, "¡Tú!" continuaba diciendo, hasta que fuera suficiente para que éste le escuchara. "Tú eres ese chico".

Quitó las manos de sus orejas, lentamente miró al contrario, no podía creer lo que había escuchado "Debes de estar bromeando ¿verdad?" Sawamura no podía confiar en las palabras de la ex-pareja. Podía estarle diciendo esas cosas tan sólo por molestarlo.

Cabizbajo el mayor contestó "No es broma... ¿acaso crees que para mí fue fácil ver como mi novio se enamoraba de otro?, no tienes idea de lo mucho que me esforcé para que no dejara de quererme y aún así no fue suficiente. Entonces al ver esto decidí que terminar lo nuestro era lo mejor, que de esa forma ustedes podrían estar juntos, tal vez no ahora pero quizás-".

"Dejémoslo así, no quiero que sigas hablando de eso... porque a ambos nos duele". Propuso el menor notando las lúgubres expresiones del contrario, quién parecía decir la verdad.

Era hora del entrenamiento, hora de que la batería practicara un par de lanzamientos nuevos. Ambos se sentirían raros al hablarse luego de tantas que cosas habían pasado, bueno más específicamente, el pitcher.

Ya que el capitán no sabía lo de su ruptura con Chris. Aunque no podía evitar sentirse nervioso estando con él, sin embargo lo disimulaba muy bien.

"¿Miyuki-senpai, está bien que la agarre de esta forma?" señalaba el menor. Quién se veía bastante calmado hasta que al lanzar la bola ésta se quebró de una manera bastante vergonzosa golpeándose contra el suelo.

El catcher lo regañó un poco "Pero ¿qué haces? Ni siquiera me dejaste corregirte el agarre, ¿de esa forma qué sentido tiene el que preguntes?".

"AH-H" Las palabras no salían del más bajo, parecía no estar nervioso, pero en realidad estaba más distraído que nunca, ya que las palabras del manager le venían a la mente. Pero se convencía a sí mismo de que era mentira, nada podía probar su validez...nada excepto preguntarle a Miyuki. Cosa que no podría hacer, no era capaz de hacerlo. ¿Qué iba a pasar si era mentira?, probablemente la incomodidad crecería hasta el punto de no poder hablarle más, y él no quería eso.

"Estás muy distraído hoy Sawamura, será mejor que te concentres o de lo contrario Furuya nunca te cederá el número de la estrella" dijo incentivandolo a prestar más atención.

Realmente no tuvo los resultados que quería así que después de practicar un poco le propuso algo "Hey, tengo unas cintas del próximo equipo que enfrentaremos. Las vimos el sábado varias veces pero tú no estabas, así que ¿te parece si las miramos en la noche?".

"¿Eh? ¿Estás seguro? Ya todos deben de estar cansados de analizar ese vídeo, y escuché que hoy van a hacer un "torneo" de videojuegos, por cierto en mi habitación. O al menos eso dijo Kuramochi-senpai" observó el pitcher.

El de gafas no tenía la intención de invitar a todos, pero de igual modo tampoco planeaba quedarse a solas con él, debido al trato que había hecho con el peliverde. Pero sin tomar mucha importancia propuso "No importa, no hace falta que estén todos. Además es para que tú lo veas".

"Tienes razón. ¿Tu también irás a jugar videojuegos?" preguntó curioso el menor, en el fondo deseaba que éste lo acompañara, aunque fuera sólo por un rato.

"No. La verdad es que no soy muy bueno en eso, aparte de que va a estar lleno de gente, prefiero analizar de nuevo a nuestro oponente, después de todo soy el capitán y tengo una gran responsabilidad" contestó.

El menor se sentía muy feliz al escuchar esto, entonces serían sólo ellos dos.

Era ya de noche, y la habitación número cinco estaba atestada de personas. Tanto así que prácticamente sacaban a patadas a todo aquel que no fuera a participar en el "torneo", el pitcher se encontró con el de gafas y se dirigieron al comedor.

"Las luces están apagadas. ¿Crees que ya no van a abrir más?" preguntó el menor. Quién revisaba por las ventanas."Parece ser que hemos llegado un poco tarde" contestó el contrario.

El menor de inmediato se entristeció, ya no podría pasar un rato a solas con Miyuki. "Bueno entonces creo que me devuelvo". El de gafas no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de conversar un rato así que le tomó de la muñeca.

"No importa. Vamos a mi habitación" propuso éste. Aunque de repente ambos se coloraron un poco, el mayor lo soltó rápidamente. El ambiente se tensó por un instante.

"E-está bien, vamos" dijo el pitcher tapando disimuladamente su rostro.


	12. Capítulo 12 - No me atrevo

Entonces ambos se dirigieron a la habitación, tan sólo iban a ver una cinta. Pero eso bastaba para que sus rostros tomaran color y sus corazones latieran fuerte. Aunque ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de que el otro pasaba por lo mismo.

Miyuki había prometido no meterse con Sawamura, así que no tenía ninguna intención pervertida con él. Bueno aunque las tuviera no las llevaría a cabo pero aún sabiendo eso se sentía nervioso, y no dejaba de pensar en lo estúpido que se debía de ver.

"Entra. Siéntate donde quieras, voy a poner la cinta" dijo tratando de calmarse.

"E-está bien" consentió con la cabeza, entró y no pudo evitar mirar todo "Es la primera vez que entro al cuarto de Miyuki-senpai, sin contar la ocasión que lo vine a visitar por su desmayo. Está tan ordenado, es totalmente diferente al mío" pensaba.

De pronto su mirada se fijó en la cama, se sonrojó un poco al pensar que era la cama del capitán, pero de pronto se acordó de lo que había hecho con Chris lo cual lo hizo sentirse un poco triste. Intentó olvidarlo, pero de pronto otro pensamiento molesto le acechó "Aquí en este lugar, Miyuki-senpai hizo... cosas con Nabe-san..." lo cual le causó varios sentimientos.

"Listo, ya está" se volteó "¿Qué pasa? Aún no has cerrado la puerta, ni mucho menos te has sentado" dijo el mayor. Al escuchar esto el pitcher volvió a la realidad "¡Ah! Si, perdón...me perdí por un instante".

Para no mostrar nada raro, se sentó sin problemas sobre la cama. Y se dispuso a poner atención. El catcher se sentó en el suelo al lado de Sawamura, usando la cama como respaldar.

Durante todo lo que duró la grabación, conversaron cosas acerca del equipo contrario sin complicaciones, de hecho se entretuvieron bastante. Pasaron tranquilamente la noche, hasta que se terminó. "Bueno, eso fue todo" concluyó el mayor.

"Será un equipo muy duro de vencer. Mañana tendremos que practicar el doble...¡no!, ¡el triple!"dijo alegremente el más bajo. Parecía estar disfrutando. "Bueno ya es tarde, debería irme a dormir, así que ya me voy".

"Ah... si, tienes razón. Entonces hasta mañana" dijo el de gafas. Se despidieron y nada más sucedió, ambos se alegraban internamente por haber podido pasar ese rato juntos.

Hasta que unos quince minutos después Sawamura se apareció de nuevo en la habitación del mayor. "Lo siento, pero ¿podría dormir aquí por hoy?" preguntó. "¿Eh? ¿Qué pasó?" dijo preocupado el mayor.

Pequeño flashback:

S-"¡Kuramochi-senpai haz que todos se larguen ya! Mañana tengo que despertarme muy temprano y tengo sueño, es imposible que me duerma con el escándalo y la cantidad de gente".

K- "Lo siento, todavía nos quedan varias rondas más, pero no te preocupes, de seguro que terminamos de jugar como...¿a la una?, bueno la verdad no lo sé. Será mejor que te tomes una pastilla para dormir o algo así".

S- "¡¿A la una?! ¡Y no tengo ninguna pastilla!, ¡Hablo en serio!".

K- "Entonces ve a dormir a otro lado, ya que todos están aquí habrán muchas habitaciones desocupadas ¿no?".

S- "...¡Rayos! ¡Mañana nadie los va a despertar y llegaran tarde a clase!".

-Fin del mini flashback-

"Y bien ¿si hay tantas habitaciones vacías por qué terminaste aquí?" preguntó el capitán tratando de no sonar grosero, puesto que este tan solo quería saber la razón por la cual vino a su cuarto.

"...Pues caminé hasta la habitación de Harucchi, pero estaba cerrada. E intenté con otras pero también estaban cerradas, y entonces pues terminé viniendo aquí" explicó rascándose la cabeza en signo de torpeza. "¿Te molesta?, prometo que no ronco o hago algo molesto. Y en la mañana acomodaré las sábanas así que... ¿puedo?".

La dulzura con la que el menor pedía permiso, le parecía increíblemente lindo al más alto. Deseaba poder agarrar sus mejillas y jalarlas para luego besárselas. "No tienes que ser tan formal, sólo pasa y duermete no te procupes por los ronquidos o las sábanas".

El menor se alegró de encontrar un lugar para dormir y también de que ese lugar fuera la habitación de Miyuki, feliz subió a la parte a la parte alta del camarote y le deseó las buenas noches a su senpai quién estaba en la parte de abajo.

Pensó en hacerle un comentario sobre lo que el manager le había dicho, pero se abstuvo.

"Miyuki, ¿no quieres salir un rato?" propuso su ex. Lo cual le pareció extraño, puesto que ya tenían un tiempo sin hablarse mucho. Pero este accedió, no tenía problema, sólo que no quería ser visto por el pitcher ya que podría malinterpretarlo.

Comenzaron a caminar por el piso que correspondía a su grado. "Sabes, creo que esta es la última vez que vamos a hablar" a esto el más alto se sorprendió "lo más seguro es que pronto cambie de escuela".

"¿Por qué? Es nuestro último año, aquí ya tienes amigos y un equipo de baseball que te necesita" dijo el de gafas.

"...Pues a eso iba. Sabes que entré a Seidou por su prestigioso equipo, pasé dos años y lo que va de este y no conseguí ser titular, me alegra que mi trabajo de manager sea de ayuda, pero no es realmente lo que quiero hacer. Sé que como jugador, estoy en el rango de los normales, no destaco bateando, lanzando, ni atrapando. Si quiero llegar a ser algo en el baseball debo enfocarme al mil por ciento y creo que este lugar no es para mí" el contrario observaba en silencio todo lo que este decía.

"También sabes que la razón por la que seguí en el equipo aún después de ser nombrado manager, eras tú. Seguía investigando a los rivales, tomando vídeos y notas, para poder estar más cerca de ti. Y es obvio que esa razón ya no existe...especialmente al ver como se la pasan tan bien..." dijo entristecido.

El más alto se molestó un poco al escuchar todo esto "¡¿Pero qué diablos dices eso?! Es cierto que por el período de Preparatoria ya no tienes oportunidad de ser titular, pero todos tus apuntes son muy útiles, y si entrenas con todas tus fuerzas verás los avances. ¿Qué te hace pensar que en otro lugar vas a mejorar de la noche a la mañana?, ¿En cuál equipo te van a aceptar así de la nada? ¡Piensa un poco más Nabe!".  
"¡Ya sé que eso no va a pasar! … Veo que eres igual de tonto que Sawamura..." protestó el más bajo. "¿Sawamura? ¿Él qué tiene que ver en esto?" preguntó confundido el catcher.

"No te hagas Miyuki, cualquiera que te vea podría notarlo. Estás enamorado de él, y no precisamente hace poco. ¿No entiendes cómo me siento?, no... por supuesto que no. Te tengo que ver junto a él todos los días, observo como cada vez se llevan mejor... y me duele". Watanabe no era bueno para esconder sus sentimientos así que los externó aunque no quería hacerlo, además ya no importaba porque pronto se iría.

El más alto se sintió atacado "Claro que sé lo que se siente, después de todo Sawamura y Chris-senpai están muy enamorados" dijo apartando su mirada.

"Se supone que no debería decirte esto, me duele ver como quieres a otro, pero me duele aún más ver como los dos se quieren y no hacen nada" estas palabras confundían cada vez más al capitán "ellos terminaron hace casi un mes, Kuramochi me lo dijo. Pero tienes prohibido decirlo, deja que el mismo Sawamura te lo cuente".

Atónito el de gafas se preguntaba mentalmente "Pero Chris-senpai lo amaba, ¿entonces por qué?" esta y cientos de incógnitas llenaron su cabeza.


	13. Capítulo 13- La verdad

-"Ya es definitivo, me voy dentro de dos semanas. Y recuerda no decirle nada de esto a Sawamura"  
-"Está bien... lo prometo".

Fueron las últimas palabras que el manager y el catcher cruzaron. Habían pasado ya tres semanas desde entonces. La promesa de no decirle a Sawamura lo cumpliría, pero no tenía intención de evitar hablar con su senpai. Ya que no hallaba motivos suficientes para que aquella relación terminara, y sentía como si fuese su deber investigar sobre ello, así que el de gafas asumió que el pitcher había sido el culpable de la ruptura.

Se sentía enojado, respetaba tanto a Chris que no podía creer que el menor hubiera hecho algo tan cruel. Así que se dispuso a llamarlo por teléfono, hasta que por fin contestó.

Miyuki estaba nervioso, no debía meterse en asuntos ajenos pero tampoco podía dejar pasar por alto tal situación. "Aló, ¿Chris-senpai?".

A esto el mayor contestó "¿Miyuki?, ¿Qué necesitas? Pronto debo irme a la universidad así que no te tardes mucho" sonaba tosco, como si quisiera cortar la llamada. Chris sabía perfectamente que cuando recibiera una llamada del de gafas sería por algo relacionado a Sawamura, por eso mismo quería llegar al grano lo más pronto posible. Era un buen amigo de Miyuki y por eso mismo le había dejado a la persona que amaba.

En definitiva le encantaría charlar con él sobre baseball, pero nada más que de eso. No quería hacer sentirlo culpable, ni mucho menos, deseaba al pitcher solo para él pero sabía que no le correspondía. Y por eso mismo ahora deseaba que ellos pudieran ser felices.

El menor no pretendía molestar, así que rápido fue al punto. Y de pronto una conversación que sería de cinco minutos se alargó a una hora.

-

Ahora comprendía todo, no sabía con exactitud como debía de sentirse, si feliz porque Sawamura estaba soltero, enojado por haber sido prácticamente la razón de la ruptura, o triste por ver que todo terminó de esa manera.

Pero al poder charlar con Chris le aclaró la situación, no podía evitar sentirse levemente mal, pero lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era aprovechar la oportunidad que éste le había otorgado. Sería peor no hacerlo y que sus esfuerzos hubieran sido en vano.

Agradeció por todo y la llamada terminó.

Así que se puso en marcha, se dirigió en busca del pitcher. Lo buscó en las habitaciones, el campo de baseball, el comedor y el instituto, hasta que lo encontró. Extrañamente se hallaba en la biblioteca, al parecer tenía algún examen importante para el cual debía estudiar.

Pero sin tomarle importancia se acercó a él, y se sentó a su lado. Estaba completamente decidido, como nunca antes en su vida así que habló "Sawamura..." se rascó la mejilla, a pesar de tener experiencia en esto se sentía algo avergonzado "...¿te gustaría salir conmigo?" dijo sin parecer apenado.

Apenas hizo la pregunta se acordó de que no debía decirle al menor que ya sabía sobre su ruptura así que de inmediato se erizaron sus cabellos y cubrió su boca con ambas manos. Congelado miró lentamente hacia su lado.

Se encontró con que el pitcher estaba dormido sobre los libros que se hallaban en la mesa. Su corazón latió a mil, se había salvado, estuvo cerca de meter la pata. Por lo que se puso de pie y salió de la biblioteca.

En lo que caminaba iba pensando "¿¡Qué rayos acabo de hacer!? Casi lo arruino, aparte ¿Por qué fui tan directo? Ni siquiera sé si le gusto, Chris-senpai puede decir eso pero no puede creerlo hasta oírlo de su propia boca. ¡Soy tan idiota!".

Mientras que Miyuki huía a toda velocidad, el menor abrió lentamente sus ojos y bostezó. "Hmm... tuve un lindo sueño, con Miyuki-senpai... él... me pedía salir" decía medio dormido aún.

"¡Hey Bakamura! ¿Qué diablos haces durmiendo en la biblioteca? Deberías estar estudiando... ohh tengo una idea. Oye ¿qué te parece si le digo a Miyuki que te ayude?, sé que no le importaría" propuso el peliverde despertando de un grito al menor.

"No grites tan alto que nos van a sacar" dijo posando su mano frente a su boca "Y no se te ocurra molestarlo, él también tiene sus propios exámenes, no quiero ser un estorbo" dijo el menor con las mejillas levemente enrojecidas "voy a pedirle ayuda de nuevo a Kanemaru".

"No te preocupes, Miyuki no suele estudiar casi nada y de igual forma sale bien, así que estoy seguro de que te ayudará con todo gusto" concluyó el mayor, dando media vuelta despidiéndose con la mano.

Su corazón se aceleró un poco, estaba seguro de que ya tenía de fijo una "cita" de estudio con el catcher, odiaba/amaba a Kuramochi por hacerle esto. Así que se dispuso a estudiar por mientras, para distraerse.

Y a los pocos minutos le llegó un mensaje de texto del de gafas "Kuramochi me habló sobre tus exámenes, dijo que nos dejaría la habitación sola por un rato esta noche para que te puedas concentrar, así que nos vemos a las 6:30. No huyas".

Sawamura sintió como si en ese momento pudiera ver a Kuramochi con cuernos y una cola de demonio riéndose de él. Suspiró y se preparó mentalmente. 


	14. Capítulo 14 - ¿Qué haces?

El pitcher se encontraba sentado en la silla de escritorio, dando vueltas esperando a que Miyuki llegara. Como estaba tan nervioso se encontraba en esa situación ya hace media hora.

Hasta que por fin, la puerta fue tocada. "Pasa" dijo el menor, ténsandose. Su espalda se puso recta, juntó sus piernas y puso sus puños sobre las rodillas.

"¿Eijun-kun?" una cabellera rosa se asomó por la puerta "¡ah! ¿estás estudiando?" dijo sorprendido. "¿Eh?... ah-hh ¡si! ¿Qué sucede?" dijo el pelicafé rascándose la cabeza.

"¿Te gustan los chocolates?" preguntó, "Es que, verás, mi madre me mandó estos y bueno, resulta que tienen nueces y son alérgico, creo que ella no notó eso" dijo Haruichi.

"¿Ah? Si me gustan, si insistes me los comeré" dijo el pitcher riendo escandalosamente, se puso de pie y los tomó "Gracias".

"Bueno Eijun-kun, me voy para que estudies" se despidió y se fue. La hora de cenar se acercaba y Miyuki aún no llegaba, no sabía si esperarlo o irse a comer.

Su estómago rugía, se sentó de nuevo en la silla y continuó dando vueltas en ella por un rato más.

Ya eran las siete, estaba apunto de ponerse de pie y encaminarse al comedor, pero de pronto se acordó de los chocolates. Así que se dispuso a comerlos, era una caja bastante grande y parecía ser algo lujosa. Entonces comió y comió.

Un rato después la puerta se abrió de golpe "¡Perdona Sawamura! Tuve un retraso muy molesto, de verdad lo siento. Debes de tener hambre y estar cansado de esperarme. Ahora si comencemos" dijo el catcher.

"..No te preocupes, tengo chocolates...¿quieres?" ofreció el menor algo adormilado. "Ah, gracias no me gusta mucho pero tomaré uno porque muero de hambre" dijo el de gafas tómandolo y métiendoselo a la boca.

"Ew, esto... esto tiene licor" se dijo a sí mismo mientras su rostro formó una expresión de desagrado, entonces miró al contrario algo preocupado. "Oye ¿quién más ha comido de esto a parte de ti?" preguntó, puesto que la caja estaba casi vacía.

Con una sonrisa el menor contestó "¿eh? Solo yo. ¿Por qué?".

"Porque esto tiene licor, y bastante. Ya deja de comerlos, ¿estás bien?" el mayor estaba preocupado, podía notar en la apariencia de Sawamura que éste ya estaba algo borracho.

"No te preocupes senpai" dijo poniéndose en pie "estoy bien, ¡mejor que nunca!, siento como si ahora pudiera hacer cualquier cosa" con cada paso que daba se balanceaba de un lado al otro, hasta parecía que iba a caer.

Entonces el mayor lo agarró y lentamente se sentaron en el piso, "No, no estás nada bien. ¿De dónde sacaste esos chocolates?, deberías ir a dormir, ven yo te llevo a la cama" con toda su fuerza lo levantó y lo recostó en su cama."Duerme, me quedaré aquí hasta asegurarme de que ya no te vas a levantar más".

El menor agarró con fuerza el brazo contrario, " No te vayas, acuestate a mi lado" dijo mientras lo llevaba hasta él.

Sus rostros se encontraron, y el pitcher tocaba con suavidad las mejillas del mayor, las acariciaba con cuidado. Miyuki se sentía bien, quería olvidar por un momento que el contrario se encontraba borracho, así que se dejó.

De repente el menor lo besó, no fue tan solo un roce, el menor quiso profundizar. El de gafas no sabía que hacer, ¿aprovecharse de la situación o detenerse?.

Mentalmente sabía que estaba mal aprovecharse y se preguntaba el porque Sawamura lo estaba besando ¿De verdad lo quería? O ¿tan solo era efecto de los chocolates?. Y físicamente su cuerpo le pedía continuar besándolo.

Era difícil dejar esos cálidos y húmedos labios que le comían la boca de una forma ciertamente apasionada ¿de verdad este chico era tan atrevido?. El cuerpo de Miyuki empezó a moverse por instinto.

Puso sus manos en la espalda del menor tócandolo suavemente, ciertamente se le estaba subiendo la temperatura, pero no sería capaz de llegar al punto de abusar de él en su estado.

"Ahh-hm... hmm..." el menor había comenzado a soltar unos sonidos medio extraños, que volvían todavía más loco al catcher, éste decidido a parar con esto se puso encima del pitcher y le agarró sus manos.

"Escuch-" casi en tono de enojo Miyuki estaba a punto de regañar al contrario cuando éste con sus ojos cerrados, más dormido que despierto, comenzó a dibujar en sus mejillas unas delgadas líneas de lágrimas.

¿Estaba llorando?, ¿por qué?. También con una voz muy baja había empezado a quejarse, el más alto se acercó para escuchar lo que decía.

"Perdón Chris-senpai...n-no puedo" cuando oyó esto se sintió mal, como si su corazón fuera oprimido por una fría mano. No podía saber a que se refería Sawamura al decir esto, pero de lo que podía estar seguro era de que todavía no era el momento para hacer estas cosas.

"Él debió haber sufrido cuando Chris-senpai lo terminó, lo sé porque Sawamura es así... sé que aunque diga que me quiere a mí; sin querer le agarró un cariño especial a él también" se dijo mentalmente mientras limpiaba las lágrimas del menor.


	15. Capítulo 15 - Tú me

Verlo en ese estado le partía el alma, no quería que llorara más, porque según escuchó de Chris, él había sufrido bastante. Tenerlo frente a él tan indefenso, le hacía desear aún más protegerlo.

Experimentaba sentimientos que nunca antes había tenido, nunca sintió semejante necesidad de protección, de querer entregar todo por otra persona, ni tan siquiera con Watanabe.

Si hubiese sido el manager el que estuviera en la situación del menor, Miyuki no hubiera dudado dos veces antes de hacerle todo tipo de cosas, sin importar que tan ebrio estuviera.

Incluso después de los besos que se proporcionaron, él tenía la capacidad de resistirse y anteponer sus sentimientos, lo cual le parecía algo increíble. Estando de esa manera con Sawamura y aún así preferir su bienestar, le bastaba para ser feliz el tan sólo hecho de estar viéndolo dormir.

Su corazón era cada vez apretado con más fuerza, tanto así que dolía. Pero ahora era un poco diferente, había cálidez. Era un dolor agradable, uno que le hacía sentir bien, lo ponía de buen humor y le daba alegría.

¿Acaso eso era estar enamorado?, no lo comprendía bien, era la primera vez que lo experimentaba. Se quedó un rato más observando al menor, no podía evitar suspirar mientras lo hacía.

No quería irse, pero era lo más pertinente. Se lavantó de la cama, y puso una cobija sobre el pitcher. Llamó a Kuramochi y le explicó la situación sobre los chocolates, para que estuviera pendiente.

Se acercó una vez más a Sawamura y lo besó en la frente. "Buenas noches" dijo abandonando la habitación.

-

Miyuki no pretendía contarle sobre lo que sucedió a nadie, tan solo le hizo saber al peliverde (quién dijo que se encargaría de darle una paliza), que el pitcher se había emborrachado, y que por ende no pudieron estudiar.

El capitán caminaba pensante, ya no hallaba que hacer con Sawamura, quería estar con él pero aún no veía preciso buscarlo con esas intenciones. Dejaría fluir con naturalidad las cosas.

Si debían estar juntos o no, era algo que solo el destino conocía. También comprendía las situaciones por las que debió haber pasado, seguramente fue difícil, se decía a sí mismo.

"¡Miyuki-senpai!" a lo lejos una escandalosa voz se escuchó y se acercaba corriendo. "Miyuki-senpai... ¡perdona por lo de ayer! Dijo el pitcher haciendo una reverencia.

El mayor no sabía a que se refería exactamente "Descuida, no pasa nada" respondió con tranquilidad.

"No, no. De verdad lo siento, te hice ir hasta mi cuarto para estudiar y yo tan solo hice el tonto, de seguro que te causé muchos problemas" decía preocupado "lo cierto es que casi no me acuerdo de nada, mi memoria es muy vaga. Así que si te molesté yo... ¡LO SIENTO!" .

El menor gritaba a todo pulmón, como tipicamente lo solía hacer. "¡Shh! No grites tanto, en serio no me causaste ningún problema, así que deja de disculparte. Si quieres hoy puedo ir de nuevo. Y prometo llegar a tiempo" propuso el de gafas.

"¿De verdad?... ¿No hay problema? Es que en realidad soy un poco lento para los estudios, podrías desesperarte y volverte loco" dijo haciendo puchero.

"Deja de preocuparte, hablo en serio. Aunque seas un tonto o me saques de casillas, prometo ayudarte, además también tienes que mantener un margen de calificaciones para asistir a los juegos, así que piensa que lo hago como una labor de capitán. ¿Está bien?" preguntó el más alto.

El contrario se sintió feliz al escuchar esto, pero también un poco mal cuando dijo que era una labor de capitán, ¿Entonces sólo lo hace por obligación? Se preguntó.

-

La noche había llegado, Miyuki llegó incluso antes de la hora establecida. Por lo que se pusieron a estudiar desde entonces. De verdad estudiar con el pitcher era una de las cosas más estresantes que jamás hubiera hecho, pero a pesar de eso lograron avanzar un poco.

Era sorprendente el nivel de estupidez de Sawamura, ¿o era acaso culpa del catcher?. ¿Podría ser que acaso el menor se distraía más cuando estaba cerca de él?, incluso si ese fuera el caso, era algo que ninguno notaría.

"Bien, creo que es todo por hoy. Yo estoy cansado, pero tu pareces exhausto ¿no quieres ir a dar una vuelta para relajar tu mente?, creo que es algo que voy a empezar a hacer todas estas noches para desestresarme" propuso el mayor, rascándose los ojos por debajo de las gafas, en signo de cansancio.

"¿Estás seguro? En realidad parece como si tuvieras mucho sueño, ¿no deberías mejor irte a la cama?...bueno, nada más lo digo por tu bien, pero si en serio planeas salir a dar una vuelta, podría acompañarte..." contestó un poco preocupado el pitcher.

Sin más que discutir, ambos salieron de la habitación. Habían estado tan enfocados en el estudio que no notaron en que momento se hizo tan tarde, pero eso no importaba, en el fondo los dos se alegraban. Aunque fuera tarde, hiciera frío, o aunque tuvieran que despertar muy temprano al siguiente día, nada de eso importaba.

El momento, ese en el cual caminaban bajo la luz de la luna por el camino que lleva de los dormitorios a los campos de baseball, ese instante era el que realmente importaba ahora.

En realidad casi no conversaron en el trayecto, pero no era necesario. No había incomodidad ni nada parecido, es más, parecía como si se entendieran mejor de esta forma.

Hasta que el mayor rompió el silencio "Hey ¿nos sentamos aquí?" preguntó señalando unas gradas. Aunque a pesar de eso se sentó antes de que respondiera.

Habían pasado ya un gran rato en ese lugar, y ambos corazones latían cada vez más rápido, el menor tenía pensado decir algo, pero antes de eso el capitán habló.

"Sawamura..." dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos "¿Q-qué?" respondió nervioso.

Así que continuó "¿Sabes? Hay algo importante que tengo que decirte... pero antes de eso quiero que sepas que no debes sentir ninguna presión... en serio. No quiero hacerte sentir más confundido aún, así que..."


	16. Capítulo 16 - Confesiones

"La verdad es que..." en ese momento el menor sintió como si su corazón estuviera al borde de un enorme precipicio, a milímetros de saltar de él, su rostro se puso rojo y empezó a tartamudear.

De inmediato se puso de pie, él era tonto, pero en esta ocasión sabía lo que Miyuki estaba por decirle, así que lo interrumpió. "¡E-espera! Y-yo em-m" las palabras no salían de su boca, de hecho no sabía el porque quería evitar que el catcher hablara.

Estaba tan nervioso que temblaba, no hallaba qué decir en ese momento.

El mayor se puso de pie y se acercó, entonces Sawamura extendió sus manos para evitar que éste se acercara. "..¡N-no v-vengas..!" retrocedió unos pasos con sus temblorosas piernas, las cuales le hicieron tropezar.

Miyuki se las arregló para sostenerle un brazo y prevenir la caída. "Deja que termine de decirte" el menor se liberó del agarre contrario y se cubrió las orejas.

El más alto estaba empezando a desesperarse así que sin importar nada más, gritó. Y con todas sus fuerzas. "¡ME GUSTAS!".

A pesar de sus intentos por evitar escuchar esto, el menor lo oyó. Sus rodillas perdieron fuerza y cayó sentado sobre ellas en el césped. Lentamente bajó sus manos y las lágrimas comenzaron a asomarse por la orilla de sus ojos.

El mayor le miraba con dolor, sabía el porque Sawamura estaba así 'Chris-senpai' era lo que venía a su mente. Nadie quería que el pitcher se torturara de esa manera, pero sabía que no era fácil.

"Escucha... no tienes porque ponerte así, sólo quería que supieras cuanto te quiero" dijo dibujando una pequeña sonrisa.

El más bajo habló "...Yo y Chris-senpai... rompimos h-hace un tiempo... p-por mi culpa...porque nunca pude llegar a quererlo... tanto c-como a ...ti" con cada palabra su voz se quebraba y se hacía más baja "Ojalá nunca hubiera salido con él, no le hice más que daño... desde el principio pensé que no iba a funcionar, pero con el paso del tiempo terminé acostumbrándome a él y a todo lo que me brindaba, hasta que Nabe-san y Chris-senpai tomaron todo su valor para que nosotros estuvieramos juntos... pero aún así ¿por qué me siento tan culpable?".

Acomodándose las gafas el mayor comprendió "...Tienes razón, ellos hicieron lo que pudieron y nosotros ¿qué hemos hecho?. Escucha" dijo rascándose la cabeza y apartando la mirada "no tienes que mortificarte tanto por esto... y yo tampoco debería hacerlo. Además ninguno de ellos está aquí, creo que es justo el momento para que reiniciemos nuestros corazones y empecemos a hacer lo correcto..." ofreció.

Apretó con fuerza la parte izquierda de su camisa, se limpió las lágrimas y respiró hondo. "...Todos ustedes... son tan fuertes, en cambio yo sólo he llorado... por favor, enséñame cómo no quebrarme con tanta facilidad... quiero que el esfuerzo de esos dos no sea en vano..." dijo el menor.

"Claro, de ahora en adelante ese será mi deber" afirmó el capitán tomando la mano contraria "...".

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó el pitcher ante el silencio que su mayor estaba teniendo.

"Es que aún hablando de todo esto, creo que ya estamos haciendo mal las cosas" dijo el más alto, mientras que el contrario realizaba expresiones de confusión. "Déjame decírtelo de nuevo. Me gustas Sawamura, me gustas y desde hace mucho. Hace tanto que ni siquiera yo sé con exactitud, pero estoy seguro de que tenía esto escondido en algún rincón de mi corazón" el mayor dijo esto sin mayor problema.

Mientras que por el otro lado el más bajo aún temblaba un poco, pero estaba decidido, era el momento idóneo para confesar lo que había tenido tan reprimido. Comenzó a sudar, pero aún así apretó la mano que estaba siendo sujetada. Sawamura se armó de valor y habló , "...Me gustas... tanto que no podrías creerlo... tanto que te daría repulsión... tanto que no me basta una vida para entregarte todo el amor que cargo en mi corazón..." después de haber dicho tales palabras su rostro se tornó completamente rojo y empezó a echar humo por la cabeza.

Se sentía la persona más imbécil por haber dicho algo tan cursi, así que rápidamente miró hacia todas las direcciones en busca de un lugar para ir a esconderse, pero antes de que eso sucediera Miyuki le tomó la cabeza y la juntó hacia su pecho.

Lo hizo tanto para salvar a Sawamura de la vergüenza que estaba pasando, cómo para ocultar la propia. Para ambos lo que estaba sucediendo era como un sueño, ahora que estaban abrazados de esta forma podían sentir las palpitaciones del contrario, lo cual era sumamente reconfortante.

Estaban tan felices, pero tan avergonzados que no sabrían que hacer luego de que el abrazo terminara, aunque bueno, era mejor no pensar en esas cosas.

El reloj despertador sonó más escandaloso que de costumbre, o al menos de esa manera lo percibió el pitcher. Quién abría sus ojos poco a poco hasta que su mente le recordó todo lo que había sucedido, pero ¿de verdad ocurrió? ¿no fue solo un sueño?.

Empezó a ponerse nervioso, era algo muy bueno como para que le ocurriera a él, necesitaba verificar que no había sido algo producto de su mente. Por lo que se levantó y se vistió.

Fue directo la habitación del capitán, a pesar de que su estómago estaba revuelto por el nerviosismo tocó la puerta. A los segundos se abrió.

Y entonces su amado chico de gafas se asomó. "¿Qué pasa? Es muy temprano..." preguntó rascándose los ojos.

"¡B-buenos días! ¡Miyuki-senpai!" gritó de inmediato el contrario.

"Si... buenos días ¿necesitas algo?" el menor estaba empezando a enojarse un poco, ya que Miyuki le estaba respondiendo de una forma que él no esperaba, o al menos después de lo ocurrido el día anterior.

Pero sin importar, el más bajo preguntó directamente "¿Estamos saliendo?... ¿verdad?" aunque después de decir esto se sintió muy apenado.

El catcher arqueó sus cejas en expresión de confusión "¿Saliendo?...¿Tú y yo?. Por supuesto que no".


	17. Capítulo 17 - Destinados

Sawamura sintió como si todo se desplomara de repente "¿Por supuesto qué no?", ¿entonces todo lo que sucedió anoche fue para burlarse de él?. En ese instante su estómago se revolvió y quiso llorar.

El mayor riendo abrazó con fuerza al pitcher. "Era una broma, claro que estamos saliendo tonto. ¿Acaso piensas que sería capaz de gritar semejantes cosas en medio de la noche?... De verdad que te quiero muchísimo".

Con los ojos llorosos, el más bajo suspiró con fuerza, "No vuelvas a hacerme ese tipo de bromas...". Estaba serio, el contrario comprendió que no debía hacerlo de nuevo.

"¡Perdóname! No quería hacerte sentir tan mal" se disculpó. Se miraron mutuamente y rieron.

"Ya que me despertaste temprano, quédate aquí conmigo" propuso el catcher. A lo que entraron en la habitación y se sentaron juntos en la cama.

Los nervios desaparecieron, no por completo, pero sí en su mayoría. Allí estaban, al fin juntos, enamorados y solos. "Hey Sawamura" llamó para atraer su atención "Voy a besarte" avisó.

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué me avisas?... sólo hazlo y ya..." dijo avergonzado apartando la mirada. Aunque ya se hubiese besado anteriormente tantas veces con Chris, ésta sería la primera vez que lo haría con Miyuki. O al menos eso creía.

El mayor rió "Tienes razón... pero antes de eso quisierta confesarte algo. ¿Te acuerdas aquella vez que me desmayé?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

"¡Ah! Si, me acuerdo" respondió. 'Cierto, ya nos habíamos dado un beso anteriormente' pensó.

"Pues verás...sobre ese beso. Yo me acuerdo perfectamente, si te soy sincero, podría decir que lo hice al propio... aunque en ese momento no había entendido el por qué" dijo riendo tontamente.

Estas palabras lo sorprendieron por completo, el pitcher jamás hubiera pensado en eso "¿¡De verdad!?... Yo todo este tiempo pensé que lo habías hecho porque estabas tan enfermo que me confundiste con Nabe-san" dijo abriendo sus ojos.

"Si, y te pido disculpas por haber hecho eso tan de repente. No sé desde cuando te gusto, probablemente en ese instante te haya molestado, así que perdóname" expresó el mayor.

De verdad eso había sido una sorpresa, no pensó que sus sentimientos fueran asi desde hace tanto. El más bajo movió su cabeza en signo de negación, diciendo que no tenía de que disculparse.

Bueno ciertamente si ahora se besaban no sería el primer beso, pero sí el primero que se darían con el consentimiento de ambos.

El mayor prefierió no hablar acerca de lo sucedido con los chocolates, lo veía innecesario y aparte de eso, quería que el pitcher pensara que ese sería en realidad su primer beso juntos.

"Bueno entonces, lo voy a hacer" avisó tomando con una mano el rostro del menor, provocándole cosquillas en la oreja.

Ambos cerraron los ojos y se acercaron lentamente, las manos de Sawamura agrarraron la del capitán. Sintiendo como el amor fluía por sus cuerpos.

Despacio los labios del más alto hallaron los contrarios, eran suaves, muy suaves. Tan solo los estaba levemente rosando y ya le parecían deliciosos, podría volverse adicto a ellos.

Se dieron besos pequeños y luego ambos abrieron sus bocas, el menor estaba actuando un poco torpe, pero poco a poco se fue dejando llevar. Sus lenguas parecían conocerse de hace tiempo. Ellos realmente conectaban bien.

-

Una semana después de que habían empezado a salir decidieron contarsélo a Kuramochi, quién internamente se alegraba. Pero también sentía algo raro que no había experimentado antes, o no al menos con esa intensidad; los celos.

Pero no eran celos rómanticos, sino más bien, algo así como celos de hermano.

Cuando le dieron la noticia al peliverde éste le dio una advertencia a el catcher. "Si haces llorar una sola vez a Sawamura vamos a tener problemas ¿entiendes?" dijo amenazante.  
-

Era noviembre, casi llegando a diciembre, los aires navideños y románticos rodeaban cada rincón de japón. Miyuki y Sawamura llevaban las cosas con calma, poco a poco empezaron a tener citas, a tomarse de la mano por las calles y en la escuela.

"Por cierto ¿desde cuándo estás enamorado de mí?" preguntó directamente el catcher. El menor se sonrojó levemente pero respondió "¡Eh!... veamos...creo que desde mediados de primer año o tal vez antes, en realidad no recuerdo bien" dijo mientras calculaba con sus dedos.

"¿¡Desde hace tanto!? ¡Ya pasaron casi dos años!" dijo realmente sorprendido el mayor. No podía creer que en serio el pitcher en ese tiempo no se hubiera enamorado de nadie más. Pero a pesar de la sorpresa, se sentía realmente feliz porque sabía lo mucho que Sawamura lo quería.

Haciendo puchero el más bajo contestó "...Pues sí, pero eso fue culpa tuya por no ponerme atención en todo ese tiempo". De pronto su celular sonó, se preguntaba quién podría estarlo llamando ¿su madre acaso?.

Cogió el aparato y miró en la pantalla "Es Chris-senpai" dijo, luego levantó una mirada hacia el capitán quién asintió con la cabeza para que éste contestara.

"¿Aló? ¿Chris-senpai?" preguntó ansioso.

"Hola Sawamura. ¿Qué tal va todo?" la voz de Chris era gentil como siempre, llenaba de paz el corazón del menor "Me contaron lo de ustedes, así que llamaba para felicitarlos. Te dije que volveríamos a vernos, pero creo que eso por ahora es imposible. De verdad la distancia y el estudio son una barrera. Aunque no te preocupes sé que nos volveremos a ver. Me alegra saber que estés feliz, por favor continúa siéndolo. Bueno..., hasta luego" y cortó la llamada.

Sawamura no insistió en llamarlo de vuelta, comprendía que el tiempo sería el indicado para curar las heridas, pero a la vez agradecía las verdaderas bendiciones de Chris.

"¿Está todo bien?" preguntó un poco preocupado el mayor. A esto el contrario sonrió nostalgico y volvió con el tema anterior "Si, no te preocupes...Por cierto ya dije cuando me enamoré yo, ahora dime cuando lo hiciste tú".

Miyuki no sabía que responder, él sinceramente no sabía desde cuando tenía esos sentimientos "Bueno yo... pues... no estoy muy seguro... sólo sé que cuando me di cuenta ya estaba completamente enamorado, lo siento".

El menor sonrió "Está bien. Porque sé que ahora me quieres y eso es lo que importa" dijo poniendo una cara muy dulce.

-

Antes de que se percataran el tiempo había volado, ya era el último día de Miyuki como estudiante de instituto. La graduación fue emotiva, ahora los alumnos se encontraban en las afueras de la escuela tómandose fotografías, regalando botones, abrázandose, llorando, declarando su amor, entre muchas cosas más.

Y el catcher no era una excepción. Desde la distancia podía observar cómo su enamorado lo miraba, tenía tantas ganas de correr a besarlo, pero sabía que debía contenerse, ya tendrían tiempo más tarde para esas cosas.

Aún así el mayor se sentía inquieto, notaba que el pitcher se encontraba raro. No tenía razones para estar así, puesto que Miyuki vivía en Tokyo, por lo tanto estarían relativamente cerca y podrían salir cualquier día.

Sin poder resistir más se disculpó con las chicas que lo rodeaban y se acercó a él. "Ten" dijo extediendo su mano con el puño cerrado.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó un poco brusco el menor. "Sólo tómalo" dijo el contrario.

Entonces el más bajo puso su mano. "¿Tu segundo botón?" al ver esto su rostro se enrojeció notoriamente, pero a pesar de eso, de pronto volvió a su estado de enojo y seriedad.

"Sí, te lo doy a ti porque te amo" dijo tomando su mano.

Estas palabras lastimaban a Sawamura ¿acaso el amor debía ser tan doloroso?. "...Miyuki... tenemos que hablar" dijo mirándolo fijamente.

El mayor tragó saliva, no estaba muy seguro de lo que éste quería hablar, pero asintió.

Así que caminaron hasta llegar a la parte trasera del colegio. "Kuramochi-senpai me contó que te dieron una beca de baseball en una Universidad de Osaka... ¿por qué no me dijiste nada sobre eso?" preguntó un poco enojado.

Al escuchar esto el mayor frunció el ceño, quería golpear a Kuramochi, aunque en parte sabía que estaba mal por no contarle a Sawamura. "Lo siento, pero no tienes de que preocuparte, ya que iré a una universidad de Tokyo" dijo rascándose la cabeza.

El menor se enfureció más al escuchar eso. "¿¡Y por qué no vas a ir!? ¡Es una oportunidad única!" gritó.

"No voy a ir porque prefiero estar contigo. Te hice sufrir por dos años, no puedo de la nada irme y dejarte. ¿Acaso sabes lo lejos qué queda Osaka? ¡Es mucho más largo que Nagoya!. Si me voy a tal lugar, sería casi imposible vernos. No quiero dejarte" respondió el más alto algo alterado.

El más bajo miró al piso "Eso ya lo sé, no soy tan tonto. Sé lo lejos que queda, pero no quisiera ser la razón por la cual pierdas una oportunidad tan grande... no es a cualquiera que le ofrecen algo así... y-yo te amo... y es por eso que quiero que vayas".

El catcher abrió sus ojos, por los cuales parecían asomarse unas lágrimas. "¡No!, ¡Me quedaré aquí! ¿Acaso no entiendes lo mucho que te amo?. Por favor no digas esas cosas" de pronto agarró con fuerza los hombros del contrario "¡No quiero separarme de ti! Siento que si paso un sólo día sin verte... yo... y también si no eres tú el que está en el montículo-" el menor lo interrumpió abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡Deja de ser tan idiota y vete ya!. Kuramochi-senpai me dijo que tenías tiempo hasta hoy para irte. ¡Si no te vas de inmediato, te voy a odiar!" dijo el menor con todo el dolor de su alma.

Ambos tenían el corazón fragmentado en cientos de pedacitos. "Si que tienes la mala costumbre de mojarme en lágrimas" dijo intentando sonreír. "...¿Entonces?... ¿cuándo nos volveremos a ver?" preguntó el más alto.

El pitcher entre sozollos habló "Un año...c-cuando me gradúe sin duda alguna iré a tu universidad, y así estaremos juntos".

"¿Un año? … Eso es mucho tiempo ¿prometes no olvidar lo que sientes por mí?" dijo el mayor mientras miraba con un amor que se le desbordaba por cada milímetro de su cuerpo.

"Lo prometo... te amo, te amo, te amo... me esforzaré por estar allá contigo. ¡Así que tu también esfuerzate!" dijo secándose las lágrimas.

"Lo haré... y estoy seguro de que tú también lo lograrás... porque después de todo es como si estuviesemos destinados a estar juntos... eso es lo que siento" dijo manteniendo una sonrisa, aunque sus ojos y cejas no expresaran lo mismo.

"Tienes razón... Ahora si... vete" esta última palabra terminó de destrozarle el corazón.

"Realmente te amo demasiado, nos vemos Sawamura". Entonces se dieron el último beso y abrazo.

 _ **Fin**_


End file.
